Tres historias para navidad
by Genee
Summary: Yolei Inoue, Sora Takenouchi y Mimi Tachikawa nos cuentan sus historias de amor que sucedieron en Navidad de 2006. Para una de ellas fue una historia inesperada; para otra fue un amor que estaba destinado a ser; y, para la ultima, una aventura secreta, llena de romance y notas en la puerta del casillero.[Para Takari95/Proyecto 1-8/Intercambio de Navidad/ Miyamato, Taiora, Takimi]
1. Yolei Inoue

Para Takari95, su historia por el intercambio Navideño del foro: Proyecto 1-8. En donde no se mendigan reviews, sino historias. (Tarde pero seguro(?)-) Bueno, querida, te dejé mis "excusas" en el foro.

* * *

><p>Tres historias para navidad:<p>

Bésame como si quisieras ser amada.

~.*.~

Aún recuerdo aquella víspera de navidad: la niebla cubría toda la ciudad, las calles estaban vestidas por la nieve del día anterior, pocos autos, pocas personas, poco movimiento en Odaiba. Eran las diez de la noche, todo estaba cerrado: las tiendas, las licorerías, los abastos, todo. Recuerdo que ése día no tenía nada nuevo en particular, salvo a Yamato y a mí sentados al borde de una fuente, en una plaza, con unas copas a medio llenar de vino y al lado dos botellas —una a medio terminar y la otra vacía—. Debatíamos y decíamos cosas sin sentido, o con mucho de ello. Con el licor recorriendo nuestros sistemas sanguíneos —ya medio borrachos—, hablábamos del amor y sus consecuencias. Él decía que el amor era peligroso, una droga que nos vuelve adictos. Yo le respondía que eso era falso, que él no sabía nada de amor, yo tampoco lo sabía, pero podía entender que, una vez que se encuentra a esa persona ideal, el amor podía ser lo más bonito del mundo. Él negó adornando su rostro con su sonrisa ladina y descarada. Y reconozco que me estremecí al verla.

—Si quieres puedo decirte cuál es la razón de estar aquí, sentados, bebiendo y hablando estupideces. —Dijo él con su típico tono sarcástico.

Yo me removí incomoda en la superficie fría y dura de la fuente. No dije nada.

—Mira, Inoue —prosiguió—. No quiero ser un fastidioso con el tema, pero el amor es peligroso y, si no te alejas de él a tiempo, puede darte la peor de las descargas eléctricas. Te dejará estoqueada en el suelo, moribunda. Es peligroso, lo reitero, debería tener un letrero, así como los avisos de _ Peligro_ en las cercas electrificadas.

—Comprendo tu desilusión —repliqué, mientras miraba como las luces de una camioneta se asomaba por el celaje—, yo también he caído en la zona amarga, cruel y maldita de éste sentimiento. Sé que te carcome, te corroe completamente por dentro. Sientes que en cualquier momento te matará. Lo sé, Matt, yo lo he sentido, hace unas horas ése sentimiento me consumía.

»Pero eso no es amor, bueno, sólo es una parte de él. Todo depende si es correspondido o no. No lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero amar, y que te amen… —suspiré e incliné mi cabeza hacía el cielo gris, mis piernas se mecían debajo de mi vestido. Jugueteaba, tonteaba y por alguna extraña razón me divertía—. Es lo más lindo de la vida —Concluí.

Cerré mis ojos y me bañé con la brisa helada de la noche. Al abrirlos me encontré con la sonrisa descarada de Matt. Él tomó un sorbo de su copa y me miró. Yo sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espina dorsal. El frío se colaba por debajo de mis capas de ropas y el viento helado se hacía sentir cada vez más. Me abracé buscando calor. Como todo un caballero, Matt se deshizo de su chaqueta y la puso sobre mis hombros, quise decirle que no era necesario, pero una voz dentro de mí me susurró que no lo hiciera, no tenía caso. Ishida, cuando se lo proponía, podía ser muy insistente y atento, de otro modo nunca hubiésemos estado allí, de no ser por él, hubiera pasado la víspera navideña en mi apartamento, sola y llorando porque mi velada no salió como la había planeado.

Horas y horas decorando, arreglando, cocinando. ¡Había hecho una cola larrguísima para comprar un par de muérdagos! Bueno, veinticuatro pares, pero eso era lo de menos. Lo que importaba era que esa noche daría mi primer beso, técnicamente era el tercero, si contaba el beso que me di con Darien en el primer año de Jardín de infancia, o el que me di con Yukitoen el tercer año de preparatoria cuando Michiro me retó a besarlo. Solía ser muy explosiva y me dejaba llevar. No obstante, aquellos besos no contaban como un primer beso. Por eso esperaba que esa víspera de navidad, bajo alguno de los veinticuatro pares de muérdagos en el techo de mi apartamento, pudiera dar mi primer beso de amor, mi primer beso con Ken Ichijouji. Pero eso no sucedió, en cambio lo único que recibí aquella noche fue una cara llena de sonrojos, mirada puesta en el piso y un: «Gracias, Inoue, estuvo muy deliciosa la cena». ¡Patrañas! Idiota ¡Estábamos debajo de un muérdago, ¿acaso existe una mejor excusa para robarle un beso a alguien?! ¡¿A mí?! No lo creo. Hubiera bastado con que Ken no quisiera besarme, pero no, la noche se volvió peor cuando descubrí que dos de mis invitados se habían fugado antes de la cena y del intercambio de regalos, o cuando el apartamento se inundó de gritos y puertas azotándose contra la pared, o que Koushiro y Davis se pasaran la noche entera jugando un video juego violento… mi capacidad para tolerar ese tipo de situaciones se secó de _ipso facto. _Enloquecí y los eché a todos fuera de mi casa.

Esa noche pensé que aquel arrebato furioso no era nada más que mi propio instinto animal. Cuando las cosas que planeo no salen como lo he previsto termino por explotar, ese día no fue la excepción. Dicen que soy como una supernova. Tal vez tengan razón y siempre arraso con todo a mí paso cuando he perdido los estribos y el control de mí misma, o tal vez no. No sé si venga al caso, pero, por alguna extraña razón, mi subconsciente aquella noche rezaba: _Nada es cierto, todo está permitido._ Así que la hipótesis que me planteé podía ser verdad, quizá, cuando enloquezco, no pierdo el control de mí, sino que lo recupero y hago lo que realmente quiero, sin miedo, sin la necesidad de pensar y pensar, sin ningún tipo de tapujo. Sólo sería yo en una versión más energética e irracional. Si nada es cierto, esto está permitido también, ¿no? ¿Se puede pensar así?

Pero mi velada no concluyó allí. Al cabo de un rato, mientras me afligía y sacaba mi lado oscuro a pasear en la comodidad del suelo de mi cocina, Yamato llegó a mi apartamento. Nunca supe cómo ni a qué horas entró. Solo sé que lo sentí llegar a mi lado y sin decir nada me ofreció una copa de vino. Sin ningún tipo de rodeos la acepté. Ése fue el inicio de una conversación que me llevó al pie de la escultura de la Diosa de la Luna*, la de la fuente de la plaza Sung*.

…

Le contemplaba, la luz del farol sobre él le alumbraba haciendo que sus ojos azules se sintieran más penetrantes y molestos. Su mirada me desnudaba por completo, ya no estaba segura si lo que me hacía temblar era la botella y media de vino que habíamos consumido, el viento helado de la noche o aquellos ojos endemoniadamente gélidos que me quemaban por dentro, me consumían. Había algo en ellos que me quitaba la voluntad y me obligaba a verlos, a descubrirlos... Él pasó la palma de su mano delante de mis ojos, llamaba mi atención, había quedado sumergida en los efectos de su mirada lobuna y desde hace mucho me había desentendido de la conversación. Y entonces, dentro de mis tímpanos, el nombre de Ken Ichijouji rechinó.

—¡¿Qué?! —dije atontada.

—Sólo pregunté qué cómo iban las cosas con Ken, si se ha adaptado mejor al grupo, ya sabes… El emperador Digimon —No lograba zafarme de aquellos ojos, no podía. Ni siquiera logré articular palabra alguna—. Inoue, ¿estás bien? —inquirió extrañado. Mirándome como si tuviera un Armadillomon pegado en la frente.

Asentí. Luego llevé la vista hacia la punta de mis pies y pensé que el alcohol y los cambios hormonales en una joven de dieciséis años no podían ir de la mano.

—Supongo que sí —respondí sin devolverle la mirada—. ¿Y tú, lo estás? —Quise ver su reacción, así que levanté el rostro. Por cómo se expandieron sus pupilas, diría que no se esperó aquella pregunta.

—¿De qué hablas?

Automáticamente pensé: «De ti, de Sora, de Tai, de ese triángulo amoroso que se formó en 2001, tal día como hoy». Pero de nada me valía decirlo y herirlo. El recuerdo de aquel amor fallido aún le hacía doler el alma. Pero mi silencio me delató. Sonrió al saberse descubierto.

—Sí, lo estoy —soltó y eso fue todo.

Callamos por un instante, el susurro del viento se convirtió en _El otro más_ que hablaba ese día en la plaza, haciendo que el silencio fuese agradable.

—Entonces qué… —Arrastraba las palabras y comenzaba a sentir que, con cada palabra que soltaba, hacía un trabalenguas. El alcohol me impedía hablar con soltura. Matt y yo reímos.

«El efecto del vino barato…» Pensé.

—¿Qué de qué? —inquirió.

—Sino hablamos del amor, si nos mentimos con respecto a cómo nos sentimos… Entonces, ¿de qué hablaremos? Aún queda mucho por beber.

Matt miró nuestras copas, estaban casi vacías, sirvió nuevamente vino en ellas. Mientras, yo pensaba «Sólo dos rondas más para que se acabe la última botella, sólo un trago más para ser ajena a mis sentidos… a mi sentido común».

—Cuéntame, ¿qué pasó hoy en tu casa? —sonrió entre divertido y sarcástico.

Puse mi mano sobre mi mentón, con el dedo índice lo acaricié y fruncí el cejo, como si estuviera pensando. No pude contener la risa, era un gesto muy inmaduro y tonto, aun para una muchacha del penúltimo año de preparatoria. Él soltó un resoplido, inmediatamente deduje que esa era su forma de reír. Creo que fue la primera vez que vi esa mueca tan genuina en sus labios. No podría mentir, verlo reír fue encantador.

—Estamos borrachos —solté entre carcajadas.

Él siguió riendo a todo pulmón. Cuando al fin dejamos de reír y recuperamos el aliento, retomé el hilo de la conversación.

—No te perdiste de mucho. Sora y Tai discutieron otra vez ¡Que sorpresa! Esos dos deberían casarse —Supe de inmediato que había metido la pata* hasta el fondo. Tapé mis labios con ambas manos de inmediato.

Le miré asustada, el corazón me latía frenético, temblé mientras me preguntaba: «¿Qué había hecho?» Matt se dio cuenta de ello, llevó su copa hasta sus labios y bebió del vino, luego sonrió y se expresó:

—Calmate, no dijiste nada malo. Continua.

Mordí mi labio y comencé a jugar con mis dedos, cabizbaja, sintiendo la peor de las culpas. Constantemente me disculpaba por hablar sin pensar o por pensar demasiado las cosas, pero ese día si lamenté haber dicho aquello. Matt merecía a alguien que lo quisiera de verdad, era notorio que Sora no era ese alguien, ella amaba a otro más, aunque el motivo de que ella hubiera terminado con Matt no fue _ese alguien_. Él pareció darse cuenta de mi vergüenza y culpa, así que me miró sonriente y puso su mano sobre mi antebrazo, con su dedo pulgar me acarició y, desde el primer instante que sentí su mano sobre mí… mi organismo, mente, alma ¡Todo dentro de mí…! Explotó, enloquecí. Sentí cómo toda la adrenalina de mi cuerpo me recorría de pie a cabeza. Una bola de fuego quemó cada centímetro de mi ser. Había sido el primer contacto piel a piel que Matt y yo teníamos… y se sentía celestial.

Fueron segundos que parecieron años. Me paralicé por completo, su mirada volvía a hipnotizarme, no sabía si era efecto del alcohol, pero veía a Yamato Ishida con deseo. Quería que acariciara mis labios con los suyos. Quería que me besara. De pronto el frío se había esfumado de mi cuerpo y sudaba como tonta, deseosa de él. Me ruboricé, lo supe por como mi rostro ardía, aun así no pude, aunque quise, quitarle la mirada de encima.

—Inoue… —Las palabras no salían de mi boca, él recitaba mi nombre, una y otra vez, pero yo no podía responderle. Lo único que quería era saltar encima de él y besarlo.

Me parecía extraño desear tanto un simple beso. Nunca había visto a Matt con otros ojos. Él era mi amigo… conocido ¿compañero de aventuras? Estaba confundida de verdad. Siempre me pregunté cómo Sora y Matt se gustaron, o cómo Tai se enamoró de Sora si eran amigos. ¿Cómo puede nacer un sentimiento de la noche a la mañana? Es algo loco, es como si de un día para el otro amaneciera suspirando por Takeru ¡Extraño! Digo, ¿en qué momento ocurre la transición de ese _querer_ de amigos a querer que sea más que un amigo? Y al parecer estaba a punto de saberlo, porque en lo único que podía pensar era en los hermosos ojos de Matt mirándome, en su piel suave acariciándome, en su boca curvada sonriéndome…

Carraspeé y moví el brazo para que el contacto se cortara. Me obligué a pensar que era un efecto secundario del vino.

—¡Ah, sí! —Solté con mucha prisa—. Eh, es… Ahmm. Ya sabes, líos por aquí líos por allá, ¿de qué hablábamos?

Rió y no pude evitar sentir que se reía a costa mía y no conmigo.

—Me decías que Sora y Tai discutían… Pero nunca supe por qué, ya que te quedaste muda.

—¡Ya! Cierto. Bueno, es que hoy en la mañana, después de hacer las compras, Sora y Kari se reunieron con Mimí en su casa. Según sé, estaban envolviendo los obsequios y hablando de lo que llevarían para la cena de ésta noche cuando Mimí le preguntó a Sora qué se pondría, ella se encogió de hombros y respondió que ya vería. Mimí se enojó mucho, dijo que esas cosas no se dejaban para última hora. Le dio un súper sermón y, luego de regañarle y decirle que debía comportarse como una señorita de dieciocho años, comenzaron a buscar dentro de las cosas de Mimí algo que pudiera ponerse Sora.

»Luego de probar y probar, al fin dieron con un vestido rojo, con mangas largas que a Sora le fascinó. Era un poco navideño, pero precioso. Bueno, cómo todo el guardarropas de Mimí. Cuando…

—Déjame adivinar, —interrumpió—… cuando llegaron a tu casa y Tai le vio, él dijo una estupidez.

—Sí y no. Tai llegó después que Sora y los demás. Pero sí, Tai le dijo a Koushiro que no le gustaba el vestido que llevaba Sora y desde ese momento comenzó la tercera guerra mundial. Porque luego Kou se lo dijo a Jou, Jou lo comentó con Davis, Davis lo gritó a los cuatro vientos y Mimí escuchó… al final Sora se enteró. Todo por un vestido, una tontería total.

Era mucho más que eso. Pero no podía contárselo a Yamato. Hay ciertas cosas que es mejor callar. Eso no significaba que debían ser olvidadas. Si fuera así, no estaría rememorando éste momento de mi vida.

…

Tomé lo último que quedaba en mi copa y cerré mis ojos. Disfrutaba la noche helada, el frío en los dedos de mis pies, el silencio ensordecedor, la paz, la tranquilidad, la noche solitaria al lado de un amigo que me era completamente un extraño y ahora alguien que llenaba un vacío nacido ésa noche por culpa del rechazo de Ken.

—¿Inoue? —Su voz me hizo volver y mirarle.

—Dime.

Él mostró la botella y la meneó en el aire, estaba vacía. Eso sólo significaba una cosa-: debíamos volver a casa. Me levanté y por momento perdí el equilibrio de todo mi cuerpo, por suerte, los reflejos de Matt estaban en plenas facultades. Me sostuvo entre sus brazos impidiendo que cayera de bruces hacia el suelo y me fracturara la cabeza, sin embargo, él resbaló con la capa de hielo que se había formado alrededor de la fuente y ambos caímos al suelo.

—Lo siento, lo siento —repetía entre risas nerviosas.

La mayor parte del golpe se lo llevó él. Su cuerpo fue el que impacto contra el suelo resbaloso, yo caí entre sus brazos. Cuando me percaté de que él me miraba… diferente, dejé de reír y de disculparme. De pronto se pudo sentir el ambiente pesado. En sus ojos pude ver que el sentía lo mismo… que él quería lo mismo que yo: un beso y nada más. Fui rompiendo el espacio entre nosotros y cuando iba a chocar mis labios contra los suyos me detuve, sin ninguna razón aparente. Había pasado gran parte de la noche deseando aquél beso y cuando al fin se dio la oportunidad me acobardé. Por momento sentí las inevitables ganas de devolver todo el vino que había bebido junto con él, pero me controlé y con mucha desesperación me alejé de su cuerpo.

Logré ponerme de pie evitando volver a sentir el vértigo que originó toda esa situación incómoda. Alisé mi sobretodo, acomodé mis gafas, fingí que nada pasó.

—Andando, te llevaré a tu casa —dijo y yo sentí algo parecido a la decepción y a la culpa, ambas mezcladas.

A mis dieciséis años continuaba siendo desconfiada de los demás. Sé que la primera vez que vía Michel, el amigo de Mimí estadounidense, gran parte de ese sentimiento se perdió, gracias a la pureza de mi amiga pude entender que todos merecemos que nos den el beneficio de la duda, segundas oportunidades y no ser juzgados antes de tiempo. Pero no puedo negarlo, desconfiar y sacar conclusiones apresuradas en los demás no era algo que pudiera cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

El concepto que tenia de Yamato Ishida se transformó esa noche. Pasó de ser el chico egoísta, buscador de pleitos, sarcástico, jactancioso a uno que se preocupa por sus amigos, calmado, solitario —no por elección propia—. La vida a veces suele ser muy cruel y por eso muchas personas, como Matt, tienden a controlar sus emociones. No sé si yo pudiera controlarme de la misma forma que él, creo que si tuviera que reprimir un llanto, una risa… la verdad, no sé qué sería de mí. A todas éstas, aún intento recordar qué me hizo pensar que Ishida fuese de ese modo. Nunca lo vi iniciando una pelea, salvo cuando golpeó a Taichi cuando Ken, como El emperador Digimon, secuestró y controló a MetalGreymon. Y no podía decir que era un busca pleitos por eso, yo una vez cacheteé a Hikari para que volviera en sí y dejara sus tonterías, o debía juzgarlo por algo que hice también.

Mientras caminaba rumbo a mi casa, no paraba de pensar en ello, en cómo había juzgado a Matt antes de tiempo. Es que, siempre es igual, lo he visto bromear, pero la mayor parte del tiempo tiene los labios rectos, el cejo fruncido o enarcado sarcásticamente. Personas así, _tan ellas_, suelen caerme mal. Sin embargo, aquella noche, faltando algunos minutos para la navidad, me di cuenta de que sí Matt no hubiese entrado en mi casa, justo en ese instante me encontraría sentada, abrazándome las piernas y lloriqueando por culpa de Ken. La verdad, no puedo ser tan injusta, no era culpa de él, era mi culpa por pensar que podía tener una historia tan linda como la de Mimí y Takeru. Su romance secreto y prohibido me hacía querer tener mi propia historia de amor. Ken era lo más cercano a tener una así y yo casi lo obligo a hacer algo para lo que él no estaba preparado. Volviendo con Matt, ¿cómo alguien tan ensimismado podía ser la compañía perfecta? No hablamos mucho, prácticamente lo que dijimos fueron sandeces sin sentido alguno, y de todas formas me sentía bien conmigo, con él, tan bien que sentí como si mis labios quemaban por el beso que nunca seria, por cobarde, por creer que Yamato era ése insensible que pensé que era.

No nos dijimos nada durante todo el trayecto hasta mi casa. Y se me hizo corto el camino, pues, sin darme ya estábamos al frente del apartamento de mis padres. Vi como saludó con un movimiento de su cabeza, luego se volvió hacia el ascensor. No pude evitar querer que se quedara.

—¡Espera! —grité desesperada.

Él regresó la mirada hacia la entrada y me miró sorprendido, con mucha curiosidad.

—Quédate —le pedí.

—¿No crees qué es un poco inapropiado? —inquirió, aunque me pareció más una afirmación.

—Embriagar a una muchacha de dieciséis años, en pleno centro de una plaza pública, con sus padres fuera de la ciudad, ¿no te parece un poco inapropiado? —por como sonrió supe que yo había ganado.

—Cuando se trata de las penas amorosas, ningún trago puede ser contado como algo inapropiado —Pero no, él era tan terco como yo. No le gustaba perder.

—Entonces, ¿dices que si se hacen cosas por amor no puede ser considerado inadecuado? —Me sentía como una ridícula, eso de jugar a la chica coqueta no era propio de mí.

Me acerqué hasta Yamato y le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos. En nuestro círculo social soy la chica más alta, sin embargo, tuve que ponerme de puntillas para poder quedar con mi mirada puesta en la suya, con mis labios a centímetros de los de él…

—¿Qué haces, Inoue? —preguntó incómodo.

—Llamame Yolei —susurré—, somos amigos ¿no? Entonces llamame por mi nombre: Yolei.

Sentí cómo trago pesado, como su corazón se aceleraba y como su boca clamaba la mía. Humedeció sus labios y expulsó un poco el aire, sofocado.

—Yolei, ya basta —pidió en un susurro, pero con firmeza.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo ridícula que estaba siendo. Esas cosas no iban conmigo, podía culpar al alcohol, pero no me sentía lo suficientemente embriagada como para pensar que no estaba plenamente en mis facultades. Di un tras pie, solté el agarre en él, caminé de espalda sintiendo la vergüenza quemar mi rostro.

—Lo siento —dije antes de entrar a mi casa y refugiarme en el mismo sitio en donde él, horas atrás, me había encontrado llorando: detrás del mueble de la sala.

Comencé a gimotear. ¿Tan desesperada estaba que buscaba el afecto de cualquier hombre? Era deprimente, daba pena y lastima. Comencé a compadecerme de mí, me derrumbé dentro de un mar de inseguridades. Incluso pasé un poco la borrachera, si es que podía decirle así a un simple mareo.

Sentí pasos dentro, imploré que no hubiese sido él, pero lo fue. Se sentó a mi lado, no dijo nada.

—Lo siento —susurré sin mirarle a los ojos.

—No soy lo que quieres —dijo con voz seria.

¿Qué demonios quería? No lo sabía, eso era obvio.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —limpié algunas lágrimas con el revés de mi mano y levanté la vista para encontrarme con unos ojos pensativos y fundido en la oscuridad del lugar.

Él sonrió, sin perder aquella expresión.

—Ni siquiera pensabas en mí hace algunas horas. Así que estoy seguro de no soy lo que quieres.

—Tienes razón —sinceré—. No eres lo que busco. Pero a veces lo que buscas no es lo que necesitas.

El volteó a mirame, algo sorprendido.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas? Sea lo que sea, no creo poder dártelo.

—Sólo quiero una linda historia de amor para recordar. —Era verdad. Sólo quería tener memorias inolvidables de mi último año en la secundaria. Las había acumulado. Tenía buenas amigas, aventuras que ningún otro adolescente podría si quiera imaginar, tenía a Haukmon, a mis padres y hermanos, pero algo faltaba.

Podía parecer alguien superficial, pero no lo era. Nunca hice nada que no sintiera de verdad. Nunca me arrepentí de mis actos, porque en su mayoría estaban justificados. No pueden culparme por ser alguien impulsiva, testaruda, cabezota; porque si no lo fuera no sería yo, no sería la Yolei Inoue que a todos les agrada, quien les hace reír y llorar, quien saca un poco de entusiasmo cuando las cosas parecen rosas negras, llenas de espinas y marchitas. Si Ken no lo pudo ver, si Matt tampoco, entonces, él tenía razón, no era lo que buscaba.

—¿Para qué son tantos muérdagos? —inquirió él de la nada, mirando hacia el techo poblado de ellos.

—Estaba decidida a besar a alguien esta noche. —sonreí, pero fue una risa frágil con desasosiego.

—¿Funcionó?

Negué de inmediato.

—Él se lo pierde —opinó.

No entendía, ¿a dónde quería llegar? Ya estaba claro que no se prestaría para ser mi príncipe azul aquella noche. ¿Por qué me consolaba? Él no era de consolar a nadie. Seguro que, como no podía lanzarme un puñetazo o una cachetada, sentía que está obligado a ser lindo conmigo.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto, Matt, yo… estoy bien.

—¿No tengo que hacer qué? —Se hizo el desentendido, luego rió y yo le acompañé.

Pronto, puso su mano en frente de mí, aquel gesto era claro, pedía mí mano. No entendía a qué jugaba, pero quería entenderlo, así que le seguí la corriente. Se puso de pie sin soltar mi mano, yo le imité. Caminamos hasta el centro de la sala, por un segundo soltó mi mano y se dirigió hasta el fondo de la habitación oscura que era débilmente iluminada por las luces de la ciudad que se colaban por la ventana. Yo no podía dejar de mirale y de preguntar qué rayos le sucedía, qué planeaba. Al cabo de un instante escuché una melodía que fue en aumento. Era una música suave, de esas que incitan a bailar lento. Regresó hasta donde yo estaba, le miré con curiosidad, el soltó su sonrisa de chico malo que en el fondo era una ternura. Volvió a pedir mi mano, así como lo hacen los caballeros de las películas antiguas, en esos bailes que requiere usar vestidos elaborados. Sonreí apenada, el me apretaba a su cuerpo. Comenzó a bailar, antes se disculpó, dijo que lo lamentaba, pero que todo su ritmo lo tenía en las puntas de los dedos de sus manos, que era un terrible bailarín, por eso casi nunca bailaba.

—Descuida —le susurré—, recuerda, estás bailando con Yolei, Yolei la que es un poco torpe.

—Yo no creo eso —dijo, y no sentí su voz temblar ante aquellas palabras. Era sincero.

El baile fue lento, lleno de sentimiento y ternura que no sabía que existían. Cerré los ojos, completamente extasiada al sentir a Matt entre mis brazos. Y, a medida que transcurre el baile, la pasión iba en aumento de una forma asombrosa. No sabía qué me estaba sucediendo, sentía la adrenalina en mi estómago, estaba con el rostro completamente hirviendo, sentía deseos de vomitar, pero el momento no me resultaba desagradable, todo lo contrario, me gustaba.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —pregunté confundida. Temiendo a malinterpretar el momento.

—Querías algo que recordar, y yo, como tu amigo secreto esta noche, necesitaba regalarte algo que recordaras con afecto. Creo que me estoy luciendo. Además, en gran parte, lo estoy disfrutando.

No lo pude creer. Todo lo que sentía hace un instante se incrementó el doble. Al iniciar mi día nunca me imaginé que terminaría así, danzando en medio de mi sala, a oscuras con el chico más apuesto de nuestro círculo social. Era Matt Ishida, el chico con mirada insondable, con su manera tan ensimismada de ser. Era cierto lo que decían sus amigos más próximos, él era un chico de buenos sentimientos.

—Entonces… —hablé— ¿No me compraste nada? —reí, el igual. Pero sólo fue por un instante.

De un momento a otro sentí como Matt me daba una vuelta mientras me acercaba contra su pecho… acabamos por fundirnos en un beso corto y tierno que jamás olvidaré. "Kiss Me" de Ed Sheeran sonaba de fondo, resumiendo a la perfección el intenso momento que ambos compartimos:

«_Quédate conmigo_, _cúbreme_, a_caríciame, acuéstate conmigo_ y _sostenme en tus brazos._ _Y tu corazón está contra mi pecho, tus labios apretados en mi cuello_. _Me estoy enamorando de tus ojos, pero ellos no me conocen todavía_. _Y con la sensación de que voy a olvidar… ahora estoy enamorado._ _Bésame como si quisieras ser amada_… _quisieras ser amada, quisieras ser amada. Se siente como si me enamorara, como si me enamorara… como si me enamorara". _

_Nos separamos y miramos por un instante. La campana del templo cercano a mi apartamento comenzó a sonar dejando en evidencia que el día veinticuatro de diciembre se había acabado y ahora era el inicio de la navidad._

_—Feliz navidad —susurró._

_—Feliz navidad —respondí. Ambos escondíamos una risilla que era muy visible a los ojos del otro—. Mira —dije viendo hacia el techo, él comprendió todo, volvimos a reír._

_No quise pensar en las consecuencias de lo que pasó y siguió pasando. La verdad, había pensado mucho ese día, no quería estropear el momento, después de todo se trataba de uno que recordaría para siempre. Además, si me hubiera detenido a pensar no hubiese vuelto a besar aquellos labios delgados y de buen sabor. Yolei Inoue había vuelto con toda su energía abrazadora. Lo rodeé con mis brazos y esa vez fui yo quien dirigió el ósculo._

_—¡Bingo! —siseé mientras lo besaba y sentí su risa explotar contra mis labios._

* * *

><p><em>Tan, tan~<em>

_No es el final, falta las otras dos historias. Me concentré más en el Miyato, porque no son personajes que suelo manejar juntos. Además, tuve (por culpa de ellos) rehacer mi historia, que al final terminó siendo una completamente diferente al original, todo porque leí Yamakari en vez de Miyato. Debo decir que mi fanfic estaba basado en la historia Los fantasmas de Scrooge. Pero no pude hacerla, ya que lo principal en ella era un Tai enojado porque su hermana y su mejor amigo salían._

_Para Takari, espero te haya gustado, debo advertirte que el próximo capítulo es sobre las otras dos parejas y no será tan largo._

_Los [*] de La estatua de la Luna es porque mi internet no servia y no pude buscar un nombre de alguna escultura, de alguna plaza publica. Y con respecto a "meter la pata" es una expresión venezolana, no sé si se usa por fuera. _


	2. Sora Takenouchi

Tres historias para navidad.

Segunda parte.

En aquel entonces yo estaba temblando del frío, me abrazaba contra mi cuerpo mientras los copos blancos de la nieve bajaban de las alturas y golpeaban mi ser. Sólo llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas, las pantuflas de invitados del departamento de los Inoue y nada más. La temperatura descendía y con ello el frío se sentía más. Podía ver como el vaho se formaba delante de mí, ya no soportaba aquel viento helado. Entonces, él se quitó su abrigo y lo puso delante de mí, me lo ofrecía, pero yo lo rechacé empujándolo con la mano y volviéndome a abrazar.

—No seas tonta, te resfriaras—decía Taichi obligándome a ponérmelo.

Volví a rechazarlo y me encaminé hasta el límite de la azotea. Miraba hacia la diminuta población que aun andaban por las calles. Los envidiaba, ellos eran felices mientras yo me sentía miserable y triste. Recuerdo que se debía a que yo estaba molesta con él, que le había gritado en la cena que Yolei daba ése día, le dije a Tai que era un idiota, un insensible y estúpido, que no me dirigiera más la palabra, que ya no éramos amigos. Y es que aquel veinticuatro de diciembre yo me sentía herida y apuñalada por él. El detonante había sido un estúpido comentario acerca de mi vestido, pero en realidad, fue más que eso. Yo no soportaba la idea de que él me hubiese usado, de que luego de lo que pasamos llegara a casa de Yolei con aquella muchacha, Kaoru. Estaba a punto de llorar, de dejarle a simple vista mi dolor, pero mi orgullo era más fuerte, así que suprimí aquellas ganas de hacerlo.

—¿Por qué estás furiosa conmigo? —repetía una y otra vez.

Yo le hacía caso omiso y le ignoraba por completo.

—Vamos, Sora, no puedo pedirte disculpas si no me dices qué he hecho mal —continuaba él.

Me abracé más fuerte, el tiritar de mi cuerpo se hacía prominente a medida que más nieve aterrizaba sobre la azotea del edificio.

Había salido corriendo del departamento luego de haberle escupido miles de insulto a Taichi. Me sentía una boba llena de vergüenza, había dado un espectáculo penoso delante de todos mis amigos, pero es que ya no lo pude soportar más. No podía seguir adentro de la misma habitación junto a aquellos dos. Apenas salí de allí sentí los pasos y los gritos de Taichi que me llamaba. Corrí escaleras arribas hasta llegar a la azotea, la cerré con fuerza y me eché a llorar. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de nieve, había un pequeño huerto cubierto por un techo, al lado estaba una banqueta. El lugar tenia macetas con lo que en algún momento fueron flores y plantas llenas de vida, pero que al caer el invierno se marchitaron y murieron. Como yo por dentro. Le escuché gritar, tenía el aliento entre cortado: «Sora, necesitamos hablar». No tenía caso seguir huyendo, debía enfrentarme a él, además de que no tenía nada para protegerme del frío. Cuando quise girar el portillo de la puerta me di cuenta de que no había ninguno, sólo abría por dentro. Taichi llegó al rato y se abrió paso al lugar, quise correr para sostener le puerta mientras le gritaba que no la cerrara, pero, justo cuando di el primer paso, él la cerró: «No iras a ningún lado» dijo. Ni aunque quisiera podía. La opción de los celulares para pedir ayuda no era válida, ninguno andaba con el suyo encima, eso nos llevó a ése momento a solas y a que mi rabia aumentara.

—¿Es por el comentario del vestido? —preguntaba otra vez.

Recuerdo que —antes de quedar atrapada en la azotea— yo estaba en el apartamento de la familia Inoue, ayudaba a Miyako a preparar los pormenores de la reunión para navidad. Yolei gritaba y ordenaba a diestra y siniestra, ella estaba eufórica, quería que todo saliese a la perfección. Todos los presentes ayudaban, salvo Koushiro, Davis e Iori que jugaban _Assassin's Cred_. Supe cuál era el nombre de aquel videojuego porque hubo un tiempo en el que Taichi estuvo viciado en él. No obstante, Yolei lo denominó como: "un videojuego violento que incitaba a los jóvenes a ser brutos". Lo irónico del caso fue que, después que soltó todo aquello, le golpeó a Davis en la cabeza ya que él le estaba estropeando la reunión por culpa del jueguito ése. Todos reímos, aunque me compadecí un poco por el pobre muchacho.

Estuve ayudando a poner la mesa, a cocinar junto a Mimí, incluso colgué algunos muérdagos junto a Miyako, pero luego ya no hubo nada que hacer así que pretendí caminar y conocer un poco el hogar de los Inoue. El apartamento no era muy grande, y en cuestión de segundos llegué a lo que supuse era el pasillo que daba hacia las habitaciones, al final de éste, en la pared, le adornaba un espejo de cuerpo entero, en él se reflejaba la figura de una joven que yo no pude reconocer al instante. Me acerqué y entendí que era yo, pero con un vestido de Tachikawa que resaltaba mis atributos femeninos. Me costaba mucho reconocerme dentro de él. No era la primera vez que me ponía un vestido, o que me aplicaba un poco de rubor y brillo para labios, sin embargo, aún no estaba acostumbrada a verme así, de esa forma tan radiante y hermosa. Me contemplé durante unos segundos. Sonreí y alisé la comisura del vestido, completamente satisfecha con el resultado que Hikari y Mimí obtuvieron para conmigo aquella mañana.

La niña de pantalones azules, tenis, camisetas y gorros se había esfumado hace mucho y, luego de su partida, una mujer le remplazó. Sentí que había completado una parte de mi constante metamorfosis, me sentía bella. Giré y el vestido de falda acampanada rojo se abrió como las alas de Birdramon cuando ésta las extiende por los aires. Me detuve un poco mareada y solté una risilla de niña boba, o como diría Mimí: «de chica coqueta». Por un instante observé de nuevo mi reflejo en el espejo y solté un suspiro.

«Piyomon —susurré su nombre con añoro. Hacía mucho que no la veía y le extrañaba—. ¿Qué pensaras de mí ahora si me vieras así vestida? —Y ahí volvieron las dudas».

Volví a sentir que estaba dejando atrás mi verdadera personalidad, que me estaba convirtiendo en una persona que no era.

En mi último año de preparatoria muchas chicas comenzaron a hablar sobre mí, sobre que había perdido personalidad, que me había arrodillado ante las reglas niponas. Nada más lejos de la verdad. Sí, había cambiado el balón de fútbol por raquetas de tenis, o los bluyines por faldas, pero eso nunca definió mi carácter. Al contrario, lo forjó aún más, porque pude acercarme a la persona que más amo en éste mundo: mi madre y también pude darme cuenta de que podía dar y recibir amor, que nací para amar y ser amada no importaba cómo me vistiera o qué deporte practicara. Así que, ¡que más daba lo que pensaran los demás! Yo estaba consciente de que seguía siendo la misma Sora de siempre.

Por eso el comentario de Taichi me tenía sin cuidado, no me importaba un bledo su opinión con respecto a cómo me veía.

—Si es por lo del vestido… —Volvía a hablar él—, te digo de ante mano que yo no dije eso. Fue un invento de Mimí, o de Koushiro ¡Da igual! Yo no lo di…

—¡No, no es por el estúpido vestido! —le grité interrumpiéndolo—. No es eso —repetí en un susurro.

—Sora, no te entiendo. Hace unos minutos estabas gritándome dentro del apartamento, diciéndome cosas horribles sobre que ya no seguiríamos siendo amigos, que me odiabas y muchas cosas más porque Mimí te había dicho que yo le dije Koushiro que odiaba como lucias hoy. Te lo repito, yo no dije eso. Sin embargo, ahora me dices que no fue por ése comentario que te molestaste, sino lo fue, ¿por qué estas enfadada conmigo?

Permanecí en silencio, mirando una maceta con flores marchitas por culpa del invierno. Mis manos estaban ya entumecidas por el frío que se había colado hasta mis huesos. El temblor de mi cuerpo no cesaba y el llanto volvía a amenazar con salir. Las palabras de Taichi parecían sinceras, de verdad creía en aquel tono de voz lleno de zozobra, sin embargo, aún continuaba sintiendo cosas feas dentro de mi pecho, las imágenes de él y Kaoru dándose de comer en la cena se repetían dentro de mi mente como una película, una mala película de horror y dolor. Pero él no parecía darse cuenta de ello, por eso mi rabia, por eso mi imposibilidad para perdonarle. Taichi había encendido un fuego entre nosotros y de un momento a otro parecía que quisiera echarle un balde de agua con la presencia de aquella muchacha, que, aunque no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasaba, le odié con toda mi fuerza en aquel instante.

—Es porque vine con Kaoru, ¿cierto? —sonaba afligido, pero había dado en el clavo.

No lo entendía, si tenía tanta facilidad de leer mis pensamientos, ¿cómo no se daba cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía? Me pregunté eso miles de veces mientras el frio y la ciudad llena de luces: verdes, rojas, amarillas y blancas me devolvían a la noche previa de mi regreso a Odaiba, luego de un semestre agotador en Tokio en donde me sentí más cercana a él:

Ya era costumbre tenerlo en mi apartamento, siempre llegaba luego de sus clases y se iba a últimas horas de la noche. Vivía al otro lado del campus de la universidad, pero eso no le impedía ir a visitarme. Esa noche veíamos una película y supe de inmediato —por cómo puso su cara de fastidio— que la trama no era su favorita. Sonreí viéndolo torturarse en silencio mientras me echaba una palomita de maíz a la boca. Pretendí dejar que la película terminara, aunque a mí también me aburría de sobremanera, no obstante, quería saber cuánto tiempo aguantaría Taichi antes de que estallara y decidiera marcharse, o hiciera un berrinche para poner otra cosa. Pero nada pasó.

Al cabo de un rato él estaba apoyando su rostro sobre su mano y miraba hacia el televisor, echó un enorme bostezo y levantó sus brazos al aire para estirarse un poco. Le miré por el rabillo del ojo, no le hice caso. Pronto sentí como se removía sobre el mueble. «Ya se empieza a impacientar», pensé. Volvía a estar equivocada, en vez de comenzar con sus movimientos hiperactivos, comenzó a abrirse paso en el mueble hasta que lo abarcó todo y se acostó sobre él, dejando su cabeza sobre mis piernas. Me quejé, pero a él no pareció importarle porque no volvió a sentarse.

Al poco tiempo comencé a sentirlo roncar. No pude evitar colocarle dentro de sus fosas nasales dos granos de palomitas de maíz. Eso le provocó que estornudara y se llevara el dorso de su mano hacia la nariz, estrujándose y provocando otro estornudo. Parecía un cacharrito resfriado. Entonces fue allí que me di cuenta de que en realidad se había dormido y no fingía. No quise despertarle, se veía tan tranquilo, sereno, muy vulnerable… así que continué viendo la película mientras jugaba con su —en ese entonces— larga y rebelde cabellera castaña. Hundía mis dedos en sus voluptuosos cabellos y los removía. Para cuando se despertó ya pasaban los créditos en la pantalla.

»—¿Qué hora es? —inquirió soñoliento, todavía apoyando su rostro sobre mis piernas.

«—A minutos para la dos de la madrugada —contesté.

»—Genial, podré quedarme ésta noche a dormir aquí.

Por un instante sentí que se había mofado de mí y que en realidad nunca había estado dormido, que todo había sido un plan diabólico para no irse de mi apartamento tipo estudio. Ése estúpido de Tai es muy astuto y no hay que subestimarlo, fue y siempre será un líder nato y la mayoría de las veces tiene un as bajo la manga.

«—Dormirás en el mueble, ¿lo sabes? —Dejé de revolver sus castaños, pero, al mismo tiempo que lo hice, escuché un sonido gutural y quejoso de parte de él.

»—Sigue… se siente bien —su voz continuaba sintiéndose adormilada.

Reí, la comparación con el cachorro resfriado no le iba muy bien ahora, en cambio, parecía un gato perezoso al que sólo le gustaba que le consintieran.

«—Déjate de bromas. No lo haré.

Él comenzó a retorcerse en el mueble dejando salir frágiles sollozos de mentira a modo de queja, a su vez, enredaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cadera y me apretaba con fuerza. Podría compararlo con un niño caprichoso al que le han dicho que no podía salir y, como método de persuasión, comienza a clamar el permiso a costa de abrazos y gemidos molestos. Cuando dejó de moverse su rostro estaba hundido en mi abdomen y su agarre era difícil de deshacer. Permaneció así durante unos minutos y yo no sabía qué hacer. Estaba muerta de vergüenza. Siempre hemos sido unidos, cariñosos y afectuosos, pero eso había sido algo nuevo y sinceramente me había hecho sonrojar.

Me considero alguien poco tolerante a ése tipo de comportamiento, no me gusta la malcriadez y así actuó él, como un malcriado que debe salirse siempre con la suya. Debo decir que podría ser en parte mi culpa, ya que él siempre ha sabido manejarse ante mí, ante la Sora compresiva, pero poco cariñosa —hablando de contacto físico—. No me gustaba mucho que las personas me estrujasen y tocasen, Piyomon y Taichi fueron uno de los pocos al que les permití aquello, aunque él comenzaba a pasarse de la raya. Adoro a Taichi, es mi mejor amigo, pero había líneas que no debían ser cruzadas. Además, me sentí incomoda, así que comencé a empujarle y a pedirle que me dejara ir, pero eso sólo logró que se aferrara más a mí.

Me di por vencida, decidí esperar a que a él le diera la gana de dejarme en paz. Entonces, al notar que no me resistía a sus abrazos levantó la cara y se dejó ver. Sus cejas estaban levantadas, su labio inferior sobre salía y había puesto los ojos como los del Gato con botas. No pude evitar resoplar una risa, aunque fue corta, quería que me soltara y para ello debía mostrar mi molestia, no una risa.

Quedamos en silencio por unos minutos más, Taichi había vuelto a hundir su rostro sobre mi vientre, el televisor ya no emitía ningún sonido, los créditos de la película habían terminado y la pantalla estaba de color azul. Yo perdía los estribos.

»—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté ya sin una gota de paciencia.

Pero él no respondió, sólo sentí su meneó de cabeza rápida sobre mi estómago negando que quisiera algo.

»—Entonces, ¿qué tienes? —volví a indagar.

Pude sentir como su aliento cálido se colaba por la blusa de algodón blanca y rociaba mi piel. Había suspirado. Con un poco de parsimonia comenzó a levantarse y sus manos se deslizaban por mis caderas y abandonaban mi cuerpo. Sentí un breve escalofrío subir desde en donde había acariciado hasta mi nuca. Perdimos el contacto piel a piel, pero para ése entonces ya nos mirábamos. Él estaba con su rostro apaciguado, pero sus ojos me gritaban algo que yo no podía entender, éstos estaban entre juntados y sobre la comisura de su boca se asomaba la sombra de una sonrisa que nunca terminó de mostrar.

Por primera vez, desde que pateé aquel balón de fútbol en el jardín de infantes de Hikarigaoka y lo elevé hasta que cayó en la calle y un auto lo explotó, desde ése día en donde más que enojo sintió admiración por el pegue de mi pierna y nos hicimos amigos jamás ¡Jamás! Me había sentido tan vulnerable ante la mirada achocolatada de Taichi, hasta aquel día en mi departamento.

»—¿Qué? —solté algo sonrojada y nerviosa. Sin saber que no volvería a preguntar nada o decir cualquier palabra aquella noche.

Él apoyaba su cabeza entre el espaldar del mueble y su hombro. Con un movimiento de su cabeza volvió a negar. Yo dejé caer la mía y me apoyé en el sofá, como él lo hacía y sin dejar de mirarle. Pronto comencé a sonreír. Él mantenía sus ojos puestos en los míos, su sombra de sonrisa que no dejó nacer y aquel aire de misterio que no podía descifrar. Bajé la mirada hasta encontrarme con su mano que acababa de tocar la mía y ahora acariciaba con su dedo pulgar mis nudillos. Ensanché aún más mis labios y le seguí el juego apretando mi mano y atrapando el resto de sus dedos. Fue como si mantuviésemos la coreografía de un juego de caricias, nuestras manos comenzaron a moverse con parsimonia, enredándose y desenredándose entre sí. Al final, él cogió mi mano completamente y no la soltó.

Observé una vez más sus ojos que habían adquirido un tono brilloso y a la vez sombrío y serio. Fue como si se superpusieran y fusionaran dos emociones completamente diferentes en una, en aquellos ojos cafés: luz y oscuridad, deseo y cariño. Estaban llenos de segundas intenciones, aunque yo no pude ver cuáles fueron. El cuerpo se me estremeció, comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa e incómoda, pero no le bajé la mirada.

A medida que las caricias fueron avanzando, el juego se transformó en uno el cual, básicamente, yo le alejaba sus manos y él intentaba acercar las suyas y tocar mi rostro. Yo reía como tonta, él apenas lograba asomar una sonrisa. Tai no había abandonado la posición que había adquirido hace un rato, aunque sus manos sí y revoletearon tanto cerca de mí que sentí que me habían desgreñado la cabeza por completo, además de que mi rostro ardía también por culpa de la rudeza del juego. Pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me tomó por la muñeca de mi brazo y me acercó hasta él. Quedé atrapada entre su apretón y yo no reaccionaba. Mi cabeza quedó hundida entre el hueco que formaban su hombro y cuello, comenzaba a percatarme de su olor característico a perfume de hombre mezclado con su loción de afeitar y su aroma natural. Me embriagaba en él, no podía evitar aspirar más a fondo, me perdía en un mar de sensaciones, era como flotar en el más sereno y tranquilo rio del mundo. Una de sus manos me sostenía y evitaba que me apartara de él, yo no podía ni quería hacerlo; con la otra mano acariciaba la piel de mi espalda —cerca de mis caderas— desnuda por culpa de la tonta camisa que no alcanzaba a cubrirme por completo. Mi aliento se volvía más lento y pesado, tenía miedo de que Taichi se diera cuenta de que mi corazón latía más de prisa, aunque luego me di cuenta de que él inhalaba con fuerza, sostenía la respiración un instante y luego exhalaba con lentitud, tal cual como un globo que se desinflaba lentamente.

Tai comenzó a romper el abrazo, se alejaba y yo gritaba por dentro que se detuviera, podría morir allí dentro y no me importaría. No obstante volvimos a quedar con nuestras cabezas postrada en el mueble y mirándonos fijamente. Levantó la mano con que me sostuvo momento atrás, llevó el mechón que colgaba en mi frente detrás de mí oreja y continuó moviendo la mano mientras acariciaba con su dorso mi mejilla. Cerré los ojos volviéndome a perder en un mundo nuevo que creaban los roces de las manos de Tai sobre mi piel. Percibí que por primera vez se movía y abandonaba su posición sobre el mueble, se acercaba a mí, rompía y reducía el espacio. «Me besará» pensé luego de sentir como nuestros alientos chocaban, casi que podía saborear aquel primer beso. Su mano terminó posándose y tomando la base de mi cuello y sólo faltaba un centímetro para que chocaran nuestros labios, sin embargo, lo que sentí fue la punta de su nariz fría que golpeó con suavidad la mía. La sensación fue agradable y decepcionante a la vez. Pensé que me besaría, deseé que me besara, supliqué por dentro que lo hiciera, pero no, sólo sentí aquel beso esquimal. Su nariz daba círculos, subía y bajaba frotándose contra la mía, le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

Abrí los ojos y ya no veía a mi mejor amigo, no, él se había marchado y dejado en su lugar a un muchacho al cual deseaba perdidamente. En ese instante comprendí que si quería besarle debía ser yo quien diera el primer paso, pero cuando me abrí paso a besarle, él se apartó de mí agachando la cabeza… nuestras frente chocaron, aunque el dolor lo sentí fue dentro de mi pecho y no en el lugar en donde recibí el pequeño golpe. Tragué pesado, me sentí como una tonta, quería levantarme salir corriendo y esconderme debajo de la frazada en mi habitación. Sin embargo, Taichi volvió a hacer otra jugada, se acomodó sobre el mueble y se acurrucó cerca de mí. La metáfora de que Taichi se parecía a un gato mimado volvió a rondar por mi mente, sólo le faltó que ronroneara.

»—Quédate conmigo —susurró. Su aliento chocaba contra la piel de mi cuello.

«Estoy contigo» pensé. Y pareció que leyó mis pensamientos porque luego le oí susurrar:

«—… toda la noche, a mi lado, no te vayas, por favor.

Aquella petición se sintió tan urgida, tan necesitada que yo no pude decirle que no, así que asentí. Observé la penumbra que era mi apartamento, las cortinas delgadas de mi ventana se izaban y dejaban entrar al frio viento de la madrugada. La respiración de Taichi se hacía cada vez más pesada, volteé a verle, estaba con los ojos cerrados y sus facciones relejadas, pero no dormía porque su caricia continuaba sobre mi mano.

Al día siguiente amanecí dentro del abrazo de Taichi, confundida, pensativa, había dormido muy bien, demasiado bien, pero al despertar comencé a inquietarme. No sabía que había ocurrido la noche pasada, no entendí por qué no hice nada para acabar con el juego antes de que se saliera de control. Porque, pese a lo que me repetí una y otra vez cuando iba en el tren hacia Odaiba, sabía que, de alguna forma, habíamos intimidado. Tenía la cabeza hecha una maraña de pensamientos contradictorios. Pero no fue hasta la mañana previa a la navidad que pude contarle a Mimí y a Hikari sobre lo ocurrido aquella noche. Hikari comenzó a saltar y a parlotear sobre que sabía que eso terminaría ocurriendo, que era un placer tenerme como cuñada. Parecía que el Fantasma de la Felicidad le hubiese poseído —si es que existe un fantasma feliz. Creo que ése es Casper, ¿no?— y yo sonreía de forma forzada, entonces Mimí se dio cuenta de por qué no estaba tan feliz como Hikari. El enigma de por qué le seguí el juego lo deduje sola, yo sentía algo más por Tai, pero no podía saber cuál fue la razón por la cual Taichi se alejó de mí cuando le iba a besar.

»—Ay, amiga, los hombres son más extraños que nosotras —dijo Mimí—. Pero de algo estoy segura, Taichi no se hubiese arriesgado a hacer… —se detuvo a pensar buscando la palabra adecuada para lo que ocurrió aquella noche—, lo que hizo —Pero ni ella, que era una experta en los aceres del amor, supo cómo clasificar lo sucedido con Tai—, sin que algo mayor que su deseo de conservar la amistad lo moviese. Estoy segura de que siente algo fuerte por ti.

Me convenció de ello, aunque luego no estuve segura de las palabras de mi amiga, pues él había llegado a la cena navideña tomado de la mano de una chica de ojos grandes y azules, de pestañas espesas y largas, piel blanca como la nieve que caía sobre la azotea, sus piernas eran largas y bien definidas, y su cabello negro caía como una cascada hasta sus caderas anchas. No me podía mentir, ella era hermosa. ¿Cómo podía competir mi vestido rojo con el negro que ella usaba y que le hacían resaltar todas sus curvas? De seguro que no salía de un gimnasio porque parecía una modelo con cuerpo y cara de diosa.

…

Entonces lo vi, él se acercaba hasta mí con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes.

—Así que es por eso —soltó sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Es por Kaoru.

Por supuesto que era por ella, pero no le daría el gusto de que descubriera que me molestaba la presencia de aquella muchacha.

—¿Por qué me molestaría contigo por culpa de ella?

—Porque estás celosa.

Todos los colores se me subieron a la cara. De pronto el frío desaparecía y el calor quemaba y derretía cada copo de nieve que estaba sobre y debajo de mí. Él continuaba acercándose con su sonrisa ladina y sus ojos puestos sobre los míos.

—Ya-ya q-qui-quisieras —«Malditos nervios que me hacen tartamudear» tragué saliva para obligarme a articular mejor—. No tengo por qué estar celosa.

Y al parecer mi comentario le hizo en gracia ya que sacudió su cabeza con aire burlón. Detuvo su andar a centímetros de mí, metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo completo azul —ese que tanto le gusta usar— e inclinó un poco su cuerpo para que nuestros ojos se encontraran mejor, como aquella noche, entonces volvió a sonreír. El corazón se me disparó de pronto, tenía los músculos agarrotados y él temblor de mis rodillas volvían. Taichi ladeó su cabeza y frunció los labios, pero sin dejar que sus expresiones perdieran su toque de diversión, luego bajó sus pupilas mirando mi cuerpo y las volvió a subir. «¿Me está echando el ojo?». Pensé.

—¿Quieres saber qué fue lo que le dije a Kou sobre tu vestido?

—No-quiero —respondí automáticamente con el rostro ardiendo.

A pesar de que le escupí que no quería saberlo él igual habló:

—Le dije que no me gustaba tu vestido… —«¡CÍNICO!» grité para mis adentro—, porque lucias muy hermosa en él y me daba celos que otros te miraran.

«¡¿Qué?! —La boca se me abrió formando una O enorme por la impresión— ¿Por qué me dice eso?» pensaba.

Comenzó a acercarse más a mí, yo le retrocedía sin fiarme de sus intenciones. Me miraba tan fijo que me daba la sensación de ser una gacela y él un hambriento león que cazaba. Tropecé con el muro de la azotea que indicaba que después de ella sólo estaba el vacío de la nada. Estaba vuelta un manojo de nervios y ellos jugaban en contra de mí. Sin embargo, Taichi no dejaba de observarme justo como aquella vez en mi departamento, parecía dos personas en una: El Taichi noble, sincero, hiperactivo; combinado con uno… nunca pude definir al otro Taichi, salvo que en sus ojos la palabra: Deseo, estaba escrita.

Presa del pánico, del miedo y los nervios tragué pesado e intenté ahogar mis ganas de romper la distancia y besarle.

—¿Qué pretendes? —solté, algo molesta.

Tai se encogió de hombros, como un niño inocente.

—¿No deberías estar con Kaoru? —La sutileza ya no iba al caso.

Su sonrisa ladina se convirtió en una risa que sólo podía denominar satisfacción. Él negó.

—Estamos encerrados aquí, ¿lo recuerdas? El portillo se ha roto. Además, ella está bien allá con los muchachos.

—Desearía que tú también estuvieras allá con ella y los demás.

—Mientes —refutó de inmediato.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro? —Ya no podía ocultar mis sonrojos, ya no podía evitar sentirme atrapada entre la espada y el cazador.

—Porque tanto tú como yo deseamos estar solos. No importa dónde —respondió.

El corazón se me detuvo, dejé de respirar, la voz de Taichi era baja e irresistible., estuve punto de flaquear y arrebatarle el beso que me negó la otra noche. Pero no, no podía darle el gusto. Además de que corría con el riesgo de que volviera a rechazarme.

—No des eso por sentado —alegué intentando sonar tranquila.

—Por supuesto que sí lo sé, así como también sé que estás celosa de Kaoru en éste momento.

—Eso no es cierto— Entonces creí que se burlaba de mí y que yo sólo significaba un juego para él—¡Aléjate de mí! —grité y le empujé, pero el aprovechó el momento y con una gran habilidad me tomó por la cintura apretándome con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Nuestros cuerpos jamás estuvieron tan cerca como en ése minuto. Mi respiración era violenta y apresurada. Mis pies apenas y tocaban el suelo, estaba tan cerca de Taichi que podía adivinar lo que pensaba, o eso quería.

—¿Por qué lo haces si tienes a Kaoru? —le pregunte molesta.

Ya no podía seguir mintiendo acerca de mi verdadera rabia, que siendo honesta, había desaparecido hace mucho.

—Porque ella no eres tú, Sora —susurró viendo con su mirar oscuro y serio.

—¿Qué pretendes, Tai? —Mi vista se nublaba por las lágrimas que emprendían su camino, mi voz flaqueaba, al igual que mis piernas.

Parecía que dudaba con respecto a cómo actuar, vi la confusión en sus ojos, sin embargo, al final tomó una decisión, le vi cerrar los ojos y romper el minúsculo espacio que nos separaba. Iba a besarme. Pero no le dejé. Reuní toda mi fuerza y con mis manos le empujé lejos. Pareció sorprendido, parecía que no se esperaba mi reacción. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse. Corrí y me alejé de él, me senté en la banqueta debajo del techito y tapé mi rostro lleno de angustias.

Minutos más tarde sentí el abrigo azul de Taichi caer sobre mis hombros, no me rehusé a aceptarlo, ya no podía con el enfriamiento de mi cuerpo. Tai se sentó a mi lado y permaneció en silencio por algunos minutos más.

—No pretendía que te sintieras mal, Sora —habló al fin, algo afligido—. Yo, yo tenía miedo, miedo de lo que… —hizo una pausa, luego soltó una risa irónica—. Miedo de lo que no pasó aquella noche.

Yo volteé a mirarle, hipaba, aunque ya no sollozaba.

—Sora —continuó—, me acobardé, sí. Yo quise decirte que me gustabas, que sentía algo por ti y que _eso _que sentía iba en aumento cada vez que te escuchaba hablar a través del teléfono, cada vez que te veía al cerrar los ojos todas las noches durante los últimos dos años.

Volvía sentir mi corazón gritar, palpitar, acelerarse. Una bola de adrenalina, mariposas, murciélagos subía y bajaba dentro de mi estómago. Sostuve la respiración y abrí más los ojos. No estaba segura si realmente eso estaba pasando. Pero parecía que sí. Él estaba mirando hacia el suelo, tenía sus manos entrejuntadas dentro de ambas piernas, las frotaba, pero lo conocía tan bien que sabía que estaba drenando sus miedos y nervios en aquella acción. Estuvo por un instante en silencio, luego suspiró y volteó a verme a los ojos.

—Me enamoré de ti, Sora —soltó sin titubeos y yo no me lo creía—. Me enamoré de tus ojos, de tu boca, del hoyuelo que se te forma en tu mejilla cada vez que sonríes, de tu cabello tan anaranjado, me enamoré de ti completa.

Mis pupilas se dilataron, las sentí hacerlo, al igual que el sonrojo que quemaba toda mi cara y se extendía hasta mi cuello.

—Juro que intenté borrar esa idea de mi mente, me obligué a pensar que lo que sentía no era real, pero no pude, no pude… y no fue porque quisiera, es que… Matt, yo —entonces percibí que las palabras no salían de su boca, que se quedaban atoradas en su garganta. Respiró hondo y luego soltó con lentitud—. Yo también quise besarte aquella noche en tu departamento… —«Entonces lo sabía, sabía que quise besarle» pensé—, pero me acobardé. Es difícil, ¿sabes? Es difícil sentir que esto tan grande que siento y que quema mi pecho podría cambiarlo todo entre nosotros, entre Yama y yo, entre él y tú.

—Tai… —Quise tomarlo de la mano, pero él la alejó de inmediato.

Me miró y luego sonrió con melancolía, bajó su cara y se levantó dejándome en el banco.

—No, Sora, no digas nada, no quiero que lo hagas. Yo sólo quería desahogarme, sólo, yo… olvida lo que te dije.

«¿Cómo puedo olvidar lo que acabas de decirme, cómo podría?». Mis manos temblaban, ya no por el frío. Me puse de pie y caminé hasta quedar delante de él, pero a una distancia prudente. Él me miraba curioso, yo comenzaba a bufar, me comenzaba a enfadar una vez más con él. Podía ver su incertidumbre ante mi reacción.

—Eres un idiota —le solté.

—Ya lo s…

—¡Cállate! —grité con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Cállate, ya dijiste suficiente.

Sentí como esa chispa de dolor se figuraba dentro de sus ojos. Yo comencé a sonreír. Di un paso, luego otro más rápido y despegué mis pies del suelo mientras me guindaba de su cuello y le besaba en los labios.

El ósculo sólo duró unos segundo, apenas fue un leve roce de nuestras bocas, pero eso no le quito ningún ápice de locura y pasión, de cariño y deseo.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con un chico confundido y asombrado.

—Yo pensé… —soltó incrédulo.

—Creo que también estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo —susurré.

Podría jurar que estaba aliviado. Sonrió sobre mis labios y dijo:

—Creo que te debo un beso.

—Ya te besé, lo hice primero, yo gané.

Él negó divertido.

—No, te debo el beso de aquella noche.

—¿Qué esperas entonces para saldar tu deuda?

—¿Ahora? Ya nada.

Nuestros labios volvieron a chocar, el beso de hace un instante pareció un abreboca en comparación con ése nuevo. Nos besábamos como si no hubiera mañana. Un beso arraigado y lleno de años de amistad, lleno de deseos contenidos. Sus manos me tomaban por la cintura y me apretaban hasta que no hubo ningún tipo de distancia entre ambos, me levantó entre sus brazos y sin romper el beso comenzó a girar. Mientras girábamos, entre risas y besos, caímos al suelo. Él había resbalado con el hielo que se había formado debajo de nuestros pies. Todo el impacto se lo llevó su cuerpo, yo estaba sobre él.

Me eché a reír.

Luego, nos sentamos: Tai con sus piernas abiertas y desparramadas y yo dentro de ellas, apoyada sobre mis muslos.

—Has sido mi mejor navidad —susurró contra mis labios.

Volvió a rodearme y a atraerme hacia su cuerpo. Yo le besé. Desde el primer instante que toqué sus labios supe que estos se convertirían en mi droga.

La puerta de la azotea se abrió de golpe, nos sobresaltamos y entonces la vi, Kaoru miraba perpleja la escena.

—Kaoru —soltó sin ninguna vergüenza Tai.

—Te andaba buscando—sin embargo ella no parecía molesta—, mi novio ya ha venido por mí —«¿Novio?»— muchas gracias por todo, Tai.

«Novio, así que Kaoru tenía un novio que no era Taichi».

Había sido una mentira. Tai planeó todo. ¿Sabia que me pondría celosa? Todo fue hecho adrede. Sin importarme que nos estuvieran observando le miré con el cejo fruncido. Él me ignoró.

—Descuida —respondió—, no te preocupes. Fue un gusto pasar este día contigo.

La muchacha nos miraba incomoda, tenia la mitad de su cuerpo dentro del edificio y la parte superior asomándose por la puerta. Le regaló a Taichi una mirada cómplice, luego una risa igual y dijo:

—Por cierto, allá adentro ya todos se han ido, tu hermana me pidió que te dijera, si llegaba a encontrarte, que Jou le daría un aventón —sus ojos viajaron hasta a mí y sonrió—. Un placer, Sora —soltó al final y no noté malicia en su saludo.

—Igualmente, Kaoru.

Kaoru se giró y meneó su mano despidiéndose de ambos. Cerró la puerta y, al mismo tiempo, los dos gritamos.

—¡Kaoru no cierres la puerta! —Había sido demasiado tarde.

Volvíamos a estar encerrados. Aunque ahora sabíamos que alguien podía dar con nosotros. No es que fuera difícil, después de todo, ella pudo encontrarnos. Me pregunté cómo lo había hecho. La única respuesta clara era que yo no estaba lo suficientemente preparada como para salir del edificio gracias a mi vestido corto de mangas y a mis pocas abrigadoras pantuflas. Además de que el edificio no tenia muchos lugares en donde esconderse o pretender estar solos, salvo la terraza y el jardín. Sabiendo que la ultima opción era poco probable...

—Estamos de nuevo atrapados —espetó.

Rápidamente volví a la realidad y su voz me recordó que había sido engañada.

—Con que su novio la vino a buscar, ¿no? —dije suspicaz

—Ah, sí, olvidé decirte que Kaoru no es mi novia —mostró la fila de dientes blancos y desbordó una inocencia de los mil demonios mientras acariciaba con su mano derecha su nuca—. Ryoma me pidió que le diera un aventón a su chica, ¿no te lo dije? —sonrió con picarda.

Pero no podía molestarme con él, ya no podía, por lo menos no esa víspera de navidad y menos después de ése maravilloso regalo: él, sus besos que aun me acompañan en éste viaje que es la vida.

Me acerqué y volví a probar uno de sus besos adictivos:

—Feliz navidad —le susurré.

Y nos miramos otra vez, realmente felices.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas mías:<strong>

¿Conocen esa forma en la que los genetistas explican cómo funcionan los genes y esas cosas…? ¿No? bueno, dicen que una forma fácil de explicar cómo funciona eso de la genética y como se forma un ser humano es poniendo como ejemplo un CD original. Dicen que el CD original es tu madre y tu padre, y tú te formas siendo como una especie de copia, en realidad serias la copia de la copia de la copia de la copia… y así. Eso pasó con este capítulo, esta es la copia de la copia de lo que tenía planeado en un principio. Quería hacerlo como el de Yolei, pero no me salía, por más que lo intenté, así que así queda. Además, por una parte es bueno, así se nota la diferencia narrativa de una chica y la otra (?) aunque básicamente es la misma, o sea yo. :P

Lo que quise decir es que el capitulo fue reescrito como cien veces (exagero) antes de tomar esta forma.

_"¡Mi precioso!"_

Bueno, les dejo. Gracias por leer. Nos leemos luego.


	3. Mimi Tachikawa

El libro mencionado a continuación no me pertenece (obvio) la trama en general sí. los personajes, ya saben, no son míos. Habia olvidado decirlo, pero no es un secreto para nadie la revelación de esto.

¡LEAN!

* * *

><p>Tres historias para navidad.<p>

Tercera y última parte.

Toda mi vida estuve buscando al príncipe ideal. Mi visión éste príncipe, literalmente —para no entrar en detalles y alarga mucho la historia—, se trataba de una versión más joven de El príncipe Williams de Inglaterra. Vamos, que apuesto que no soy la única que piensa que él es el hombre más perfecto del mundo. O lo era, ya que ahora no está disponible —¡¿Kate, por qué?!—. Como sea, en cualquier caso dudo que hubiese tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su majestad antes que su actual esposa, aunque lo quisiera, no, no podía, posiblemente porque somos de mundos y edades diferentes, además de que jamás he pisado Inglaterra, sin embargo: «volar está permitido, siempre y cuando nunca despegues los pies de sobre la tierra», son palabras difíciles de entender. Cuando escuché aquello estuve segura de que nada de lo que decía él tenía sentido, ¿cómo volar sin despegar del suelo? Es absurdo y algo ilógico. Tampoco es que sea la reina_ lo capcioso_ ni mucho menos, estoy segura que no sería la palabra que me definiría con exactitud, no obstante, nada de lo que Takeru me dijo aquella navidad tuvo razón de ser.

Aunque puedo decir que luego entendí la mayoría de las cosas que hablamos en casa de Yolei. Es que bueno, ése chiquillo siempre ha sido muy maduro para su edad y las cosas que dice son para pensarlas. "Profundo como un charco de agua que dejó la lluvia en un día de verano", no, no sería la expresión que lo definiría.

Fue para el año 2006 en Japón. Luego de suplicarles mucho a mis padres, me habían concedido la oportunidad de regresar a Odaiba y pasar mi último año de preparatoria junto a mis amigos, aunque sólo quedaban los más chicos y Koushiro, el resto estaban cursando su primer semestre de universidad o iban ya por el tercero —caso del superior Jou que había adelantado un año entre los últimos dos veranos pasados ¡¿Acaso no se cansaba nunca de estudiar?!—, así que me la pasaba con mis amigas de curso, Kou y algunas, muchas veces, con Hikari, Yolei y Takeru. Se me hacía extraño pasear por el instituto y no ver a Sora y Tai discutiendo en los pasillos o regalándose besos con la mirada en el patio de descanso —supe antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta que terminarían casados, o por lo menos con un romance a puertas cerradas—, o ver a Yamato bajo un árbol en solitario tocando su bajo o, en el mejor de los casos, regalándonos aquella maravillosa melodía nostálgica que me llevaba de volada a mis días en el Digimundo con el sonido de su armónica; también es un poco raro no ver al superior Jou correr con cientos de carpetas, guias y copias de los libros para estudiar, cuando se tranquilizaba era una persona muy corriente y simpática, no sabía si en ése momento lo era, tenía mucho sin verle; pero ahora no estaban ninguno de los cuatro y eso me deprimía.

Estar sin ellos en Odaiba, en el instituto, se sentía como caminar por terrenos desconocidos, pese a que todo lucia y olía igual como cuando lo dejé antes de marcharme a USA, no obstante, me sentía una extraña en medio de un ambiente que me causaba mucha nostalgia.

—Las cosas nunca son como las recordamos, todo cambia, hasta tú lo has hecho, pero eso no quiere decir que el cambio sea malo o bueno. La vida es así, y son cambios los que nos hacen apreciar cada momento del presente, recordar lo mejor del pasado y a su vez nos empujan a seguir forjando nuestro camino hacia el futuro.

Eso fue lo que dijo Tk cuando suspiré por trigésima vez en aquel final de otoño. No me hacia la idea de estar almorzando en la Escuela Elemental de Odaiba sin Sora al lado. Nadie lo entendía ni siquiera él.

—Tengo una idea —atizó Yolei al ver mi humor decaído—: qué tal si logramos reunirlos a todos para antes de navidad.

—No es una idea —le miré mal humorada—, es lo que quiero. Lo que necesito es una excusa para lograrlo.

Recuerdo que en la expresión de Yolei figuraba la indignación y decepción a la misma vez. No importaba que el reflejo de sus grandes gafas impidiera verle un poco sus bonitos ojos lilas, sabía que me había fulminado con ellos. Me encogí de hombros haciéndome la desentendida y pestañeándole frenéticamente para demostrarle que el que había hablado era el desasosiego y no yo.

—Mi idea no es esa, quiero decir —deslizó su dedo índice por el puente de su nariz y ajustó sus gafas. Miré a todos lados en el comedor buscando la luz que hizo centellear sus cristales. No la encontré, pero al volver a ver a Yolei, me topé con la mirada de genio malvado que ésta usaba cuando tenía un plan en mente—, hagamos una reunión, obliguemos a todo el mundo a reunirse en un mismo lugar. Hagamos una cena para navidad y, para forzar a todos a ir, comprometámoslo con un intercambio de navidad.

—¡Estás loca! —refutó Davis—, ¿crees que eso hará que todos estén a tiempo? Recuerda que estamos dispersados por el mundo entero.

—Davis tiene razón —apoyó Tk.

—¡Lo ves! —Volvió a expresarse Davis—, ¡tengo razón! —me reí por lo bajo cuando él mismo notó sus palabras y no las creyó luego—. ¿La tengo? —miró con seria incredulidad a TK.

El asintió:

—Sí, mira Yolei, aunque logres convencer a Jou, Tai y Sora… mi hermano está en estados unidos haciendo su programa especial con la nasa. Podría animarse a venir, pero ten en cuenta de que…

—¡No es excusa! —Volví al primer plano de la conversación interrumpiendo a Takeru—. Yo muchas veces vine a Japón desde Estados Unidos, sino tiene dinero para un boleto de avión podría entrar por las puertas del Digimundo.

—Que están cerradas —Koushiro se incorporaba a la conversación y tomaba asiento a mi lado.

Era fantástico como sumaba dos más dos y luego daba con el resultado más obvio rápidamente. Es decir, no había escuchado ni la mitad de mi parloteo sobre lo mucho que extrañaba a los demás y ya sabía de lo que hablábamos. Admiraba y aun admiro a ése genio sabelotodo. Pero sus palabras me habían vuelto a decepcionar, era imposible juntarlos a todos de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía imaginar un mundo sin limitaciones entre países? Ése John Lennon creía que era muy fácil «no es difícil hacerlo», ¿por qué nunca dijo en su canción que había un mar de por medio? Supongo que era una analogía para explicar un significado más profundo de la realidad de éste mundo, pero no me importaba, más bien había logrado hacerme enfadar con su ridícula canción y su forma de hacerme imaginar cosas imposibles.

—¡OH! —solté volviéndome a desanimar.

Creí que el plan de Yolei podría funcionar. La esperanza había destellado tan rápido como una estrella fugaz. Deseé que fuera de noche y estar al aire libre para pedirle a una de las fugases estrellas de la noche un deseo de corazón: ver a mis amigos y sentirme en casa otra vez.

—Lo siento, Mimí —Yolei adoptaba la misma expresión que yo.

No fue mi intensión hacerla sentir mal, todo lo contrario, yo odio ver a alguien tristes y más si yo lo he provocado. Le tomé la mano y le sonreí para demostrarle que no era su culpa que sólo quería ayudarme.

—Supongo que podría intentar abrirla una vez más —La intervención nuevamente de Izzy me tomó desprevenida, supongo que era su forma de arreglar las cosas para no verme desfallecer—, pero no prometo nada —añadió al final.

Estuve en silencio por un micro segundito, pero, y antes de que dijera algo más, Yolei y yo pegamos un grito de emoción. Por mi parte me permití abrazar con fuerza a mi pelirrojo amigo. Es un hecho, amo a los pelirrojos, son grandes amigos, dignos de confianza.

Toda la sala del comedor escolar nos miraba a Yolei y a mí, mi compañera no paraba de echar "Bingos al aire" y yo de reír a carcajadas por la poca luz que Izzy había encendido para que iluminase el final del túnel.

—No tan rápido —continuó Kou, presumo que algo incómodo, ya que estaba muy tensado bajo mi abrazo y su rostro estaba muy rojo—, Yolei, deberás ayudarme y pedirle a Ken que coopere.

En la tarde me reuní con Hikari y su fiel amigo, Takeru. Caminábamos los tres juntos de regreso a nuestras casas. Era fascinante verles tan cercanos, de cierto modo, me tranquilizaban y daban la sensación de estar al lado del equipo: Taiora. Esa amistad incondicional tenía el mismo sello de mis otros dos amigos, la misma manera de comunicarse sin siquiera emitir una silaba de sus bocas, saber lo que piensa el otro con tan sólo mirarse a los ojos, esa conexión irrompible o la forma que el mundo parece un mejor lugar cuando el otro llega y se posa a su lado, sí, idénticos, salvo que en Takeru y Hikari la palabra _inocencia_ estaba de por medio.

—Hablaré con mi hermano, seguro que dirá que sí. ¡Estoy emocionada!

—Yo haré lo mismo con Yamato. Aunque tenía entendido que no podía venir este año, tal vez se anime al ver la determinación de los demás.

Eran unas ternuras. No pude resistirme a gritar con emoción mientras me guindaba de mis brazos alrededor de sus cuellos, obligándonos a estar los tres muy de cerca, pese a que yo les separaba, estaban juntos:

—¡Equipo Takari!

Ellos pegaron un brinquillo por mi impetuoso y osada acción, luego se miraron y se echaron a reír.

—¿Equipo Takari? —inquirió Hikari.

—Pues, veras —proseguí a explicarles—, en Hollywood, a las parejas románticas o muy especiales, más que todo si son novios o esposos, se les bautiza con un nuevo nombre que implica las conjugaciones de ambos: Takeru, Hikari, igual ¡TAKARI!

El hermano menor de Yamato se puso colorado como tomate, en cambio la hermana de Taichi se echó a reír con esa forma tan natural que le caracteriza. Yo les miré con curiosidad, no sabía por qué ambos reaccionaron así. Pensé que había dicho algo malo, pero las carcajadas cariñosas de Hikari decía todo lo contrario.

—Veras —habló ella cuando vio el signo enorme de interrogación en mi rostro—, nos halaga mucho que pienses que somos una pareja… especial. Pero sólo somos amigos con muchas cosas en común, además, a Tk le gusta otra chica.

Takeru pasó gradualmente de rojo a morado. Con sus ojos azules le recriminó su falta de discreción a Hikari. Por un momento él se me pareció mucho Taichi. La pequeña Yagami siempre ha sido muy traviesa y le ha hecho sudar más de una vez a su hermano, generalmente soltaba cosas muy comprometedoras que involucraban a Sora de por medio, yo muchas veces estuve presente cuando ella lograba incomodar a su hermano, aunque en el mayor de los casos, Taichi sólo se llenaba de ansiedad y le miraba como Tk le había mirado en ése momento.

La conversación murió tan rápido como había surgido. Yo no estaba segura de estar procesando la información adecuadamente, pues, en vez de preguntar quién era la chica, me quedé en silencio, eso ya es mucho decir. No concebía la idea de un Takeru enamorado, menos si no se trataba de Hikari. Daba por sentado que serían la versión inocente y pacífica del Taiora. ¡Era muy adorable verles! Definitivamente, nunca entenderé al mundo.

—Bueno, aquí nos toca separanos —anunció Hikari cuando llegamos a una esquina dela calle.

Takeru y yo nos despedimos de ella.

—Espero que puedan convencer a sus hermanos —dije en paralelo al retorno de nuestro andar.

—Yo igual, me parece muy lindo lo que haces.

—Técnicamente lo está planeando Yolei.

—Pero a ella no se le hubiera ocurrido nada de no ser por ti —abrí la boca para decir algo, pero él me chitó de inmediato—. No me digas lo contrario, ambos sabemos que tengo razón.

Yo no estaba muy convencida de ello, pero en vista de su testarudez preferí callar. Vaya, dos veces en una misma tarde, ése era ya un logro.

—¡OH, mira! —dije mientras me detenía, levantando mi vista y dirigiéndola rumbo al cielo azur pintado con tonos anaranjados, amarillos y rojos.

Sobre los colores cálidos las bandadas de aves tomaban posesión de las alturas, me dio la impresión de ver una nube de diferentes tipos de ellas. Podía escullar como se anunciaban dejando sus chillidos al aire. Era como apreciar uno de los cuadros que Sora me obligó a ver la última vez que nos vimos en Tokio. No los comprendí ni un poco, pero estoy segura de que cuando ella hablaba de la belleza de las pinturas se refería a éste tipo de belleza, una que no puede explicarse con palabras.

—Es como un poema —susurró Takeru con los ojos puesto hacia el cielo.

«¿Cómo un poema?, ¿cómo se ve un poema? Los poemas no se ven, se escuchan, ¿no?». Mi cara mostraba la vivida imagen de la ignorancia. No quise preguntar, desde que existe el internet, la expresión: «Es mejor quedar como ignorante una vez y preguntar, que no preguntar y serlo para toda la vida» no tiene chiste. Prefiero registrar la frase y luego buscarlo en _wikipedia._

«Clic, guardado» me dije en mi fuero interior.

—En américa se me hacía imposible ver éste tipo de cosas. Es como dijiste en el almuerzo, gracias a ello, se me hace más fácil reconocer los maravillosos detalles de mi vida pasada y apreciarles.

Él sonrió, parecía que compartíamos el mismo secreto de aquella verdad, la calidez de aquel gesto me hizo fiarme completamente de él y devolverle una sonrisa más amplia.

…

Al final de la semana ya estaba todo hecho. Izzy no logró abrir la puerta del Digimundo, fue una pena porque todos queríamos pasar ese día con nuestros camaradas, aun así, fue reconfortante saber que Yamato pudo conseguir un boleto aéreo para Japón, aunque avisó que llegaría tarde ése mismo día. Los demás estábamos alegres de que la cena pudiese hacerse y con ello el intercambio del amigo secreto. El sorteo de los obsequios se hizo. Aplicamos un método infalible para los que no pudieron estar presentes por estar fuera de los límites de Odaiba. Abrimos una ventana de video llamadas, primero fue con Sora. Miya sacó un papel y lo puso al frente del monitor, así nadie sabía quién era al que le había tocado y no haríamos trampas al respecto. Posteriormente fue Taichi, Matt y Jou, el resto de los presentes pudo tomar el suyo propio. Habiendo matado al toro por las astas, sólo quedaba hacer los preparativos. Una vez más Yolei se postuló para hacerlo, yo le ayudaría con los pasteles, últimamente eso de hacer postres me estaba gustando. El lugar de reencuentro seria su casa.

* * *

><p>Estaba muy emocionada, aunque no sabía muy bien qué comprarle a mi amigo secreto.<p>

—Quizá dulces –me dije a mi misma en la soledad de mi habitación—, cuando éramos niños nos gustaban los mismos dulces —tapé mi cara con una almohada y ahogué un grito frustrado.

Había pasado toda la tarde pensando en un regalo para él. Era deprimente saber que no estaba siendo tan original como de costumbre. Pasé un rato más pensando, pero cuando las ideas se limitaron a una canasta de dulces, una pulsera de amistad hecha por mí y un oso de felpa supe que tenía que desistir y buscar ayuda.

—Pudieras pedirle ayuda a Hikari —Odiaba hablar conmigo en segunda persona, pero ya mi cerebro estaba frito de tanto pensar—. No, no lo creo, eso sería hacer trampa —me respondí—. No sería trampa si no le dices. Claro, eres una genio, Mimí, tanto tú como yo sabemos que no soy tan buena para tramar planes elaborados.

Entonces, mientras hablaba conmigo misma se me ocurrió una idea. No era hacer trampas, técnicamente, no lo era ya que no le diría quien era realmente mi amigo secreto.

Al día siguiente llegué a mi casillero, de él —por la rendija— sobresalía un sobre rojo. Era una carta. Miré por ambos lados buscando a la posible persona que la dejó ahí. Nadie. Un olor a tinta y perfume de hombre impregno mi olfato. Abrí con cuidado el sobre y dentro de él estaba escrito algo:

« _Te he visto sonreír, el zafiro pierde a tu lado todo su resplandor; no puede igualar los animados reflejos que centellean en tu mirada. Así como las nubes reciben del sol suaves tintas de luz, que la proximidad de las sombras de la noche apenas logran borrar, así tu sonrisa comunica su pura felicidad al alma más triste, y tu mirada deja en pos de sí una claridad que inunda el corazón.»_

Me cercioré de estar realmente sola. Podía ser una jugarreta de alguien, una broma de mal gusto. Aunque luego pensé que, era evidentemente natural, que siendo alguien con un poco de popularidad tuviera un admirador secreto. Eso no pudo evitar que mis pómulos se llenaran de un fuego abrazador. Estaba alagada y emocionada por recibir un gesto tan agradable y hermoso. Sonreí, cerré el casillero y me fui corriendo al aula. Minutos después regresé a por el libro de historia que había olvidado.

—¡Qué distraída soy! —solté seguido de un murmullo parecido a una risa.

No esperé ni siquiera a que llegara la mitad de la primera hora del descanso para enseñarle a mi amiga Yolei lo que me habían dejado en la rendija de mi casillero.

—¡Guao! —Fue su primera impresión al terminar de leer— ¡Hermoso! —volvió a articular.

—Sí, lo sé y debes ayudarme a averiguar quién es —eché un suspiro y descansé mi cabeza sobre mi brazo que estaba apoyado encima de la mesa—. Será muy difícil. Podría ser cualquiera.

Mi amiga, que aún tenía los ojos puestos sobre el escrito, negó de inmediato.

—No, no será problema —dijo y se apuró en explicar—. Mira —me mostró la hoja con olor a hombre—, al final está firmado como "tu amigo secreto".

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —pregunté confundida irguiéndome para mirar mejor a Inoue.

—Que sólo pueden ser de los que participamos en el juego del intercambio.

—Eso reduce la lista a nuestros amigos. ¿Crees que alguno de ellos esté… se sienta atraído por mí?

Era simple, era obvio, las palabras que despedía aquella hoja de papel no podía tener un significado ambiguo. Se trataba de alguien que sentía algo por mí.

—Están: Davis —comenzó a enumerar Yolei—, Taichi, Takeru, Koushiro, Iori y Yamato.

«¿Davis? —debatí en mi fuero interior—. Por favor, era un crío de nada, eso sin pensar que al único que parecía querer más que así mismo era a Taichi y eso me preocupaba; ¿Taichi? Nada que ver, él sólo tiene ojos para Sora, ¿no? En cuanto a Takeru él está enamorado de una chica que no es Kari, pero dudo que sea yo; eso nos deja con Iori y Yamato, que sinceramente, uno es muy dulce, pero demasiado chico y el otro está al otro extremo del mundo, aunque pudo pedirle el favor a alguien más para que dejara la carta. En cualquier caso, no creo que ninguno de los dos se tome el tiempo suficiente para escribir algo así de lindo. Un momento, falta Ken y Jou».

—Hey, faltó Ken y Jou —No tardé en soltarle.

—Sí, pero Ken está apartado para mí y Jou —pareció meditarlo—.Lo excluí porque pensé que él ya había superado esa etapa de amor por ti. Pero pueda que sea él.

Justo en ese instante se asomaba Takeru por la salida hacia el patio trasero del instituto. Cerré los ojos de manera conspiradora y chité a Yolei, le acerqué hasta a mí y le susurré:

—Nadie tiene que saberlo, debemos averiguar éste asunto sin que los demás se enteren.

No me apetecía ser la mala del grupo, porque sea quien sea el autor de aquella carta yo no podía corresponderle. Ninguno de los chicos del conjunto de Niños Elegidos me atraía de ése modo.

Ella pareció captarlo y asintió de la misma forma conspiradora y se alejó dejando el acuerdo tácito de permanecer bajo las sombras. Era La misión imposible, sólo que ya no la protagonizaba Tom Cruise sino Yolei Inoue y Mimí Tachikawa. Casi podía imaginarme de doble agente en cubierto diciendo: «Tachikawa, Mimí Tachikawa» al descubrir al sospechoso. Bueno, aquello parecía más a Janes Bond que a Misión Imposible, pero era la misma intención. Fui divertido imaginar aquello.

—Hola, muchachas —saludó TK y luego de responderle el saludo continuó—. ¿Mimí, querías verme?

—Sí, necesito un favor tuyo.

Quedamos de vernos ése día después de clases para ir de compras. Tuve que alejarlo de Yolei para que no se enterara que estaba tergiversando sus reglas, con respecto de no decirle nada a nadie sobre a quién le regalarían, para sacarle provecho. Por suerte ella no era la única que sabía cómo conspirar al estilo de Hollywood, TK con gusto aceptó guardar el secreto y ayudarme.

—¿Crees que a Davis le gusten los suéteres? —pregunté al entrar en una tienda de ropa.

Evidentemente mentía, pues, era a él a quien debía regalarle. Pero, como hasta ahora sólo sabía que le gustaban los mismos dulces que a mí, debía de hacer que el juego se balanceara y poner las cosas a mi favor. No me caracterizo por hacer las cosas a medias.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Sería más fácil si fuera Taichi.

—No te entiendo —Hice una mueca.

—A Davis casi siempre le agrada como viste el hermano de Kari. U olvidas que utilizó los goggles sólo para llamar la atención de Tai.

—Pero de eso hace ya mucho tiempo, para entonces era inmaduro —Él echó una sonrisa algo burlona, pero yo le entendí a qué se refería con ella—… aún más, pues. Ten —le extendí el suéter—. Póntelo, son casi de la misma estatura. ¡A que está divino!

La tarde pasó y Takeru había desfilado un sinfín de camisas y pantalones, zapatos y bufandas. Ninguna parecía suficiente, quería obsequiar algo que valiera la pena, no estaba dando resultados. No conseguiría un regalo que le gustase a él. Entonces debía ser sutil y averiguar qué tipos de cosas le gustaba.

—¡Me rindo! —solté mientras me echaba sobre un puf en una cafetería.

Había conseguido ropa increíble, pero todas para mí. Dejé caer las bolsas a un lado.

—Te creí más testaruda —opinó él asomando por su rostro una menuda sonrisa.

—Sí, bien, hasta yo conozco mis límites.

El muchacho con su uniforme negro y blanco se acercó con una libreta en mano y pidió nuestra orden. Unos minutos después se apareció con un _frappuccino_, una taza de café y unos _cupcake_. Takeru tomó un poco de leche caliente y lo vertió en su café, yo le di un sorbo a mi bebida y deseé haber pedido una taza de té caliente o café, si tan sólo me gustara el café. Sin embargo, ahora sentía el frío del inicio del invierno colarse debajo de mi ropa y el _frappuccino_ no ayudaba a mantener el calor.

—La verdad nunca pensé verte rendida —volvió a sacar el tema a flote.

—Basta –le mostré la hilera de mis dientes divertida—, no me doy por vencida, sólo quiero descansar, aún falta mucho para navidad. Lo que deberías de hacer es decirme quien es esa chica que te tiene tan feliz.

El abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

—Paso —dijo mientras llevaba su café con leche hasta sus labios.

—No puedes pasar del tema, pensé que tu sonrisa se debía a Hikari, pero me he enterado por ella misma que no es así.

—Lo sé, yo estaba allí, ¿recuerdas? Pero, una vez más, paso. No quiero hablar sobre ello.

—Lo bueno es que no niegas que existe alguien más —Sus mejillas se sonrosaron un poco. Últimamente TK me parecía el chico más tierno de todo el mundo.

—No podría aunque quisiera.

—¿Tanto así te ha golpeado el amor?

Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Si te toca, te toca. Uno no elige de quién enamorarse o de qué manera hacerlo.

«¡Ajá! Dos más dos son cuatro». Así como Izzy es bueno deduciendo cosas sin muchos datos a favor, yo soy buena para hacer lo mismo, pero en cuanto a amor se trataba. Así que mi mente maquinó dos teorías con facilidad. Solía ser tan obstiada.

—Dos hipótesis —Levanté el dedo anular y medio recalcando mis palabras para parecer más segura de lo que iba a decir—: La primera, ella sabe que le gustas, pero no te corresponde o está con otro —él negó divertido—. Ok. Segunda hipótesis, es un amor no correspondido, algo así como Romeo y Julieta.

—No –luego le siguió una risita.

«¡Vaya!» Suspiré con fastidió.

—Entonces ella no lo sabe y tú no quieres o no puedes decírselo.

—Eres buena. Sólo diré que no es el momento adecuado, por el momento no puedo.

«¡EUREKA!» grité victoriosa por dentro.

—Pero dijiste que sólo eran dos hipótesis, —volvió a hablar— así que debes perfeccionar tu técnica. Cambiemos de tema, por favor.

Sabiendo que ya habíamos tocado fondo con esa cuestión, decidí dejar de persistir. Miré por la ventana de vidrio. Estaba comenzando a caer lluvia, eso sólo significaba una cosa, el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Era una pena, a mí siempre me han gustado las estaciones cálidas, la primavera, sin duda, es mi época favorita del año, pero podría vivir tranquila en verano, incluso soportaría el otoño, pero el invierno era insoportable, demasiado gris, demasiado nublado y triste.

—Hoy pasó algo extraño en el colegio —Me mordí el labio por un segundo pensando si continuar o no con lo que diría a continuación. Miré por un segundo los ojos azules de Takeru. Sentí alivio, confianza. Sí, podía confiar en él—. Recibí una carta algo romántica.

Él enarcó una ceja, como si aquello fuera la cosa más común que me pudiera pasar.

—¿Qué tiene de extraño eso? —preguntó.

—Que es uno de los chicos del grupo.

—¿De porristas?

—No, de Digielegidos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Firmó como un "amigo secreto" así como el juego para navidad.

Él abrió su boca formando una O gigante y luego dejó escapar un: "Ahhh" que denominaba sorpresa y un "anda, continua hablando" tácito.

—No sé quién pueda ser —continué.

El ruido del granizo golpeando el cristal nos hizo girar y contemplar el cambio tan brusco del clima. Los arboles de la ciudad se movían de un lado a otro, el viento fue tan fuerte que el gorro de una chica salió volando y paró a varios metros de distancia. Imaginé al helado clima colarse por mis huesos, y eso que adentro era acogedor. Tirité ante el escalofrió que me recorría la espalda.

—Odio el frío —dije.

Takeru rió.

—Oye, Mimí —dijo aunque titubeó un poco—. ¿Por qué me contaste sobre la carta?

—Creo que puedo confiar en ti —dije sin más.

—Sí, pero —se detuvo y algo en su rostro cambió de golpe—, yo soy uno de los chicos del grupo también.

Tenía razón, pero por extraño que pareciera yo había descartado a Takeru desde la conversación con Yolei. Podía ser porque confiaba últimamente mucho en él, o tal vez porque no me podía imaginar al niño de ocho años, al que compartía sus dulces conmigo, al que me sacó más de una risa cuando jugábamos en el Digimundo enamorado de la princesa caprichosa, como solía llamarme Taichi, enamorado de una anciana como yo.

—¿Fuiste tú? —pregunté sorprendida.

Él sonrió, como si supiera algo que yo no.

—Sólo digo que fuiste muy arriesgada al descartarme tan rápido.

—Bueno, no lo sé, será porque confío en ti y porque sé que estás enamorado de otra chica —justifiqué—. Además, no creas que no lo pensé, tienes alma de poeta, pero sé que no pudiste ser tú. ¡Soy una anciana en comparación contigo!

—Vamos —rió—, eres hermosa.

Me ruboricé de inmediato. "Eres hermosa". Dos simples palabras: eres hermosa. Las repetí en mi mente una y otra vez, utilizando el tono tan seguro con que él las había soltado. Y no sabía por qué habían hecho tanto eco en mí. Ya lo había escuchado, aunque parecieron palabras nuevas cuando él las dijo.

—Gracias, supongo —Bebí de mi bebida fría para ocultar el ligero rubor de mis mejillas.

Me conocía muy bien, estaba un poco avergonzada de seguro parecía un tomate de lo roja que estaba.

—No supongas nada, no hay que dar las gracias, no te he hecho ningún favor, sólo te estoy diciendo lo obvio.

Ok, eso era raro. No sé cómo pude ahogar la risilla nerviosa que amedrentaba dentro de mí y amenazaba con salir.

Esperamos que la lluvia con granizo cediera. Luego de que paró un poco continuamos caminando con rumbo a la casa de mis abuelos, hasta que llegamos al frente de una librería y él detuvo su andar por completo. Se quedó mirando por unos minutos la vitrina. Quise saber que le parecía tan fascinante, así que viré mi vista hacia el lugar que había captado la suya. Un niño rubio, con traje verde claro o amarillo, estaba de pie sobre lo que parecía un cometa o un planeta muy pequeño, saliendo de la superficie en donde él estaba parado había una rosa y en el fondo varias estrellas, sobre aquel dibujo estaba el título del libro que rezaba: El principito.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté curiosa.

—Nada —le miré con la boca apretada y los ojos fulminantes. Tuvo que hablar—, es que… ése ha sido mi libro favorito desde siempre. Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que lo leí. Verlo me ha traído muchos recuerdos.

—Leelo otra vez.

—Lo perdí en un avión cuando iba a visitar a mi abuelo. Pero no importa. Continuemos.

Sonreí airosa. «Gracias, Takeru, ya sé qué obsequiarte». Pensé.

Los días pasaron y mi amigo secreto seguía dejándome notas en el casillero, yo estaba segura de que no era ninguno de los chicos, que la firma "amigo secreto" no era más que una vil coincidencia y parecía que cada día iba enamorándome más de su forma sutil para decirme que le gustaba. Las cartas evolucionaron y, aunque siempre había una esperándome para que le leyera, últimamente aparecían pendiendo con un hermoso listón verde, al lado de ellas, una o dos barras de mis chocolates favoritos cuando niña. Eso me hizo volver a pensar que había sido uno de mis amigos más cercanos, aunque no podía decir a ciencia cierta que se trataba de uno de los digielegidos.

Un jueves cualquiera, antes de partir y dejar el colegio, dejé una nota que sobresaliera de mi casillero, adrede dejé que se viera: Querido amigo secreto. Él tenía que saber que iba dirigido a su persona. Esa misma tarde corrí para la oficina de correo. Esperé por horas y horas el regalo para mi intercambio de navidad. Le había pedido el favor a mi padre de que me consiguiera una copia de la edición especial de El principito.* Dijo que era un poco difícil, pero con la ayuda de algunos contactos podría conseguirlo. Sorprendentemente pudo conseguir algo mejor que una simple edición. El libro estaba forrado con cuero negro, el titulo iba con letras doradas y, al abrir y leer la contraportada, la firma de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry resaltaba.

¡Era perfecto!

«Gracias, _daddy_». Murmuré para mí misma.

Al llegar a mi casa me tomé el atrevimiento de hojear sólo la primera página de El principito, para las tres de la mañana había terminado el libro. Era fascinante, nunca antes ningún tipo de escrito, —salvo algunas novelas de amor y revistas— me había fascinado al punto de devorarlo en una sola sentada.

Me quedé dormida apenas leí la última línea. Esa noche soñé con rosas, un zorro salvaje y la sonrisa de Takeru mientras me decía cosas al oído, luego se transformó en un ave marina y voló dentro de las aguas cristalinas de su pupila azul.

Desperté pronunciando su nombre y se me hizo extraño, mi corazón latía con furia, sudaba como si estuviera en un baño de aguas termales.

—¿Qué me pasa? —susurré sorprendida de mí misma.

La clase de matemática parecía más aburrida que de costumbre, dormité unas tres veces y Chihiro tuvo que darme varios codazos para que no me pillara la profesora. El resto del día me la pasé dentro del laboratorio durmiendo. Estaba cansada por haber dormido tan tarde. Cuando salí del laboratorio me topé con Takeru. Estuve a punto de salir corriendo para no verle ni hablarle. Después de aquel sueño, cada vez que lo recordaba mi corazón daba una pirueta. No estaba segura de lo que pasaba, pero hasta no saberlo debía de evitarlo. Eso hubiese sido sensacional si él no me hubiera visto. No me quedó de otra que sonreírle mientas mi cuerpo se tensaba.

Al cabo de un tiempo, sentados por los jardines, sobre el pasto seco y debajo de un árbol de cerezos desnudos y sombríos, la incomodidad desapareció. Reíamos mientras él me contaba sobre su último verano en Francia. Hacía que la anécdota más normal de la vida sonara como una aventura sin igual. Su abuelo estaba chiflado, la verdad que no lo conocía, pero pensaba que sería muy divertido hacerlo. Estuve sumergida en su voz narradora y en como sus pestañas claras, a penas visibles, pestañeaban de vez en cuando, eran rubias, frondosas y hermosas.

—Siempre quise ir de paseo en una moto así, como la de tu abuelo que has descrito, deberías prometerme que algún día me llevaras de paseo en una.

Las palabras fluían solas, sólo después de dichas supe la importancia de ellas. Es difícil darse cuenta de cuando hablo de más, supongo que porque sufro de _incontinencia verbal_. Eso me dijo TK una vez entre risas, al día siguiente de nuestra salida de compras, cuando le conté que Miyako una vez se había hecho pis encima al ser atacada por una risa incontrolable. Me sentí mal al contarle aquello, supongo que tenía merecido eso de "incontinencia verbal".

—Por supuesto, es una promesa —dijo. Yo sonreí automáticamente.

La campana que indicaba que el último periodo de descanso había terminado. Paralelo a ella un gruñido de mi estómago resonó por todo el jardín, ahí me di cuenta de que no había comido nada en todo el día y moría de hambre. Me ruboricé al darme cuenta de que Takeru lo había escuchado rugir.

¡Las princesas no dejan que les gruñan las tripas!

Él me regaló una espléndida vista a sus dientes delanteros. Se agachó, tomó su mochila y hurgó dentro de ella.

—Ten —sacó una barra de chocolates y me la tendió—. Son tus favoritas, ¿no?

La tomé mientras asentía. Pude unir muchos cabos sueltos con lo de mi dizque enamorado, pero antes de si quiera hacerme la pregunta clave, sentí algo frío caer y posarse sobre mi nariz. Miré al cielo y más de esa cosa fría descendía desde el arriba, era la primera nevada. Diciembre y la navidad habían llegado.

…

De regreso al colegio, aun con la sensación del copo de nieve sobre la punta de mi nariz, fui por mi libro de química, en el casillero estaba el chocolate guindando del listón verde y la carta de sobre rojo. Tomé el chocolate y lo guarde dentro del bolso, al lado del que TK me había dado minutos antes. Tomé el sobre y lo leí, era la respuesta a mi nota, a mi nota que preguntaba quién era, que le quería conocer. Su respuesta fue:

_"Cuando el misterio es demasiado grande es imposible desobedecer_.**"**

—¿Cuándo el misterio es demasiado grande…? —me pregunté, intentando recordar en donde había escuchado eso antes.

Volví a ponerle atención al papel y en la línea de abajo rezaba un: «_Pronto»._

Recuerdo que el resto de la semana ésa frase hizo eco, tras eco en mi interior. No entendía esas palabras. ¿A qué se refería?, ¿quería que fuese una especie de chica enamorada y sumisa? Di en el clavo a recordar que era una frase del libro favorito de TK. La verdad, había muchas cosas de El principito que no entendía, como esos adultos que necesitaban que los niños le explicasen cosas obvias o esa frase del misterio.

* * *

><p>La noche de la cena llegó. Al principio todo era divertido. Pero luego las cosas se salieron de control con Sora, esa chica que Tai había llevado, un comentario y la histeria de Yolei. Los últimos días se había vuelto un poco extraña, ponía muchas esperanzas a esta cena. Yo estaba en la cocina cuando escuché el primer grito de Sora, inmediatamente corrí y me escondí en el cuarto de Yolei. Odiaba pelear, odiaba escuchar a los demás hacerlo. No me sentía de humor para otro episodio de "Peleando Con Tai y Sora" o para el capítulo especial de la serie "Miyako ha enloquecido también", mejor era marcharme, pero no podía, no sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.<p>

Estuve chismoseando un poco entre las cosas de Yoli, tenía muchos libros de tecnología, artículos científicos, cables y poster de Johnny Deep, -Yoli a veces era extraña— me pareció estar visitando la habitación de Kou, entonces me percaté de lo mucho que se parecían, salvo por lo de los poster de _El hombre con manos de tijeras encima_, si tan sólo los polos iguales se atrajeran, esos dos serian la pareja perfecta. Paseé mis pies y di de pronto di con el regalo que le daría a su amigo secreto, miré para los lados, no había nadie y podía cerrar con facilidad aquella bolsa de regalo. Le abrí un poco, pero no podía verle bien, así que amplié mi campo visual. Dentro había libro de Física para genios o eso decía el título, lo abrí para echarle un vistazo, sin embargo los bostezos se empezaron a hacerse presentes. Lo cerré y volví a mirar la bolsa que era adornada por con la cara de un farmacéutico greñudo, de cabello blanco, que sacaba la lengua muy chistoso. Había una camisa negra, que al ser extendida, mostraba a un elfo, o eso creo, sólo los he visto en el Señor de los anillos, debajo decía Zelda. Era algo muy ñoño. Algo cayó cuando abrí la playera, brillaba, era una cadena plateada con un dije de átomos.

—Koushiro es su amigo secreto ¿A quién más le gustaría estas cosas?

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió de par en par, yo metí con rapidez las cosas en la bolsa sin ningún cuidado, arrugando la bolsa con la cara del hombre loco sacando la lengua.

—¡Yo no vi nada! —grité evidenciando mi culpabilidad.

Él se echó a reír y dejó caer su peso sobre una de sus piernas. Algo al estilo Yamato, pero más tierno.

—Seguro —escuché su burla.

—¡Cierra la puerta! —chillé y él hizo caso.

Emprendí la labor de arreglar las cosas bien. Era TK.

—Allá afuera es un caos —dijo sentándose en la cama.

—¿Sí? ¿Acaso todo están cayéndose a besos a causa de todo los muérdagos debajo del techo?

—Eso sería raro —reímos— La mayoría se ha ido. Pero vi que tenías tus cosas afuera aun, así que supuse te habías ocultado por aquí.

—No quería presenciar otra pelea.

El resto de la conversación fue sobre lo mucho que odio las discusiones, de lo cómico del viejo con la lengua afuera —al que Takeru identificó como Albert Einstein, un flamante científico muy popular, al parecer—. Estuvo riéndose un poco de mi despistes, yo me defendí diciéndole que esas cosas no me llamaban la atención, que eran los personajes como Gandhi, Frida Kahlo o John Lennon los que merecían mi atención y un espacio en la pared de mi habitación. Yo prefería darles importancia a personajes que intentaron cambiar el mundo con su forma pura e inocente de pensar, que a científicos que hablaban de átomos y moléculas. Debatimos sobre lo mucho que se parecen los filósofos y científicos con respecto a que ambos buscan la manera de mejorar la vida de los seres humanos y del mundo en general. No quería profundizar el tema, así que le dejé ganar. Lo próximo fue hablar acerca de mi debilidad por el chocolate, de que si le doy una oportunidad el café puede ser delicioso, más si se acompañaba de un buen libro…

—No lo creo, prefiero un _frappuccino, _es mejor y más té también, aunque no es tan dulce como me gustaría. Y ni hablar de los libros, no me gustan, prefiero ver su adaptación en el cine.

—Te pierdes de un gran mundo, es hermoso y te hace volar.

—¿Volar?

—Sí, volar —le regalé mi mirada de "¡O sea, no es obvio lo que dices!" El rió y soltó—. Volar está permitido, siempre y cuando nunca despegues los pies de sobre la tierra. Eso sólo lo puedes hacer cuando lees.

Me encogí de hombros y volví a almacenar aquella información en mi cerebro, algún día lo entendería, como la frase: «Es poesía».

—¿Cómo vas con tu enamorado secreto?

—Debo parar con ello. Él nunca me dará la cara. Seguro es un niño con acné y regordete.

No quería sonar superficial, pero el agobio por no saber quién era me hacía hablar sin parar. Incontinencia verbal.

—Ay, Mimí, "lo esencial es invisible a los ojos." El principito.

«Otra vez estaba Takeru con sus frases sin sentido, o con tanto de ello que yo no podía entenderle. Ése era un problema. No le entendía a él, no le entendía a aquel chico que se hacía llamar mi "amigo secreto", no entendía muchas frases de aquel ridículo libro. Tal vez si lo era, tal vez era superficial y no miraba más allá de lo que mis ojos veían. Tal vez sí era un adulto tonto que debía ser educado por uno de esos niños que saben de todo. Tal vez Takeru deba darme lección de cómo ser una buena persona y no alguien que se deje llevar por las apariencias. Sí, tal vez la vieja Mimí nunca se ha marchado, sigue siendo esa que huía de Chumon y Sukamon sólo porque me daba asco estar cerca de ellos. Simplemente siempre seré la reina del drama que odia a los imperfectos, pese que yo carezco de perfección. Eso es, seguro alguien escribió esa carta con el fin de darme una lección».

Pensé tantas cosas esa noche que no pude evitar contener las lágrimas. Comencé a llorar sin razón aparente, TK abrió sus ojos azules y miró sin comprender, pero evidentemente sintiéndose culpable por mi llanto.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Tú sucedes, tú estúpida frase, todo!

Estaba siendo ridícula y para nada condescendiente con Takeru quien no tenía la culpa de nada. Pero yo ya no sabía qué hacer en ése momento. Era una niña confundida, quien en los últimos días había estado con la cabeza llena de cosas que se salían de mis manos. Primero estaba _ el amigo secreto_ y sus palabras escritas que erizaban mi piel y me hacían suspirar, luego Takeru y sus largas pestañas, sus ojos azules y su sonrisa de ensueño, también su forma linda de ver la vida y; por ultimo estaba ése libro que supuestamente era dirigido sólo para niños, pero yo, pese a intentarlo, no comprendía ni la mitad de ello. Todo daba como resultado a alguien que no podía entender la simplicidad de la vida, de un gesto o una palabra de afecto. Ya no sabía quién era. ¿Cómo podía cambiar por una persona a quien no había visto jamás o por un libro infantil? Con Takeru era diferente. Sabía con creces que me gustaba, pero era un niño, un niño dos años menor que yo. Ni que fuera la esposa de George Clooney. Estaba drenando las cosas que había acumulado en los últimos días.

—No quería que te molestas, —habló al fin— pensé que a estas alturas de la vida sería obvio.

—¡Que soy una chica superficial!

Takeru enarcó una ceja y frunció su boca.

—¿Superficial? —Era obvio que no estábamos hablando de lo mismo.

—Tu dijiste que no veía más allá de mi nariz —respondí más calmada, aunque seguía gimoteando.

—¿Cuándo? —Sí, su enorme cara interrogante me dejaba en claro que no le había comprendido.

—"Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos" —repetí con voz baja, como cuando un niño de cinco años le responde a su padre que le ha regañado—, me has dicho que no puedo ver lo esencial.

Él se echó a reír. Eso me hizo molestar e inflar los cachetes como pez globo. Tendí ambas manos a mi lado con fuerza y di un pisotón fuerte en el piso.

—¡No te rías de mí! —Tan madura como un crío de tres años.

—Lo siento —intentó ponerse serio, pero al cabo de un segundo volvió a estallar en una risa.

Estaba furiosa, demasiado, pero siempre me ha dado gracia las personas que se ríen así, así que contra toda voluntad comencé a reír hasta llegar al punto de que se convirtieran en carcajadas.

—Lo siento, Mimí, lo siento. Es que, es un alivio —dijo más calmado—. Pensé que te habías dado cuenta de todo y la verdad te hizo entristecer.

—¿Huh? —Puse mi rostro interrogativo— ¿Qué verdad?

—¿En serio no te has dado cuenta? —Negué con franqueza—. ¿No te llamó la atención que supiera cuales eran tus chocolates favoritos y que fuesen los mismos que estaban colgados por la rendija de tu casillero? —Me encogí de hombros y puse mi cara de "casualidades de la vida"— En serio, eres más despistada que los Yagami —se burló.

—¡Hey! —esa era una ofensa, de cierto modo.

Él continuó explicándome, yo seguía sin comprender. Lo último que hizo fue dar un paso hacia a mí, vaciló un poco, pero al final terminó acercándose hasta quedar de frente conmigo y tomó de mis manos. Yo le miré expectante, con el rostro ardido y el corazón brincando. Estuvo mirándome por un siglo entero, yo no podía dejar de hundirme en sus azules orbes.

—Mimí, puedo… —tragó pesado—, ¿puedo besarte?

Toda la sangre abandonó mi cuerpo y se alojó en mi rostro, lo sentía tan abrazador como las brasas vivas en una chimenea. Eso no era esperado, no era tan siquiera pensado. Seguro mi cara ganaría el Oscar a la mejor expresión de sorpresa de la vida. Estaba nerviosa y recuerdo que intenté buscar excusas claras y fuertes para negarme, pero al parecer el "soy mayor que tú" no era una excusa valida. Dejé de respirar, de pensar, de imaginar qué decir. Asentí sin poder evitarlo.

Sus manos se posicionaron a cada lado de mi cara, me sostuvieron con delicadeza, miró mis ojos por unos instantes, los suyos bailaban delante de mí. No sé qué vio, no sé qué le hizo formar aquella mueca parecida a una sonrisa fugaz. Sólo sé que me miró como si no existiera otra mujer en el mundo y luego me besó. Me besó y allí comprendí que volaba por los cielos, sin la necesidad de despegar del suelo. En ese instante su aroma me dominó por completo.

Su aroma. Su aroma… ¡Como el de las cartas, como las de las envolturas de los chocolates!

Era él, fue él quien me enamoró, no sólo con su sonrisa, no sólo con sus ojos o sus lindas pestañas, me enamoró también con sus letras, con sus citas, con sus detalles… con el romanticismo antiguo, siguiendo los pasos de los eternos enamorados que dejaban el alma en cada carta. Como Romeo enamoró a Julieta. Me había estado gritando en silencio su amor por mí y yo hasta ése instante pude darme cuenta.

Cuando logré aterrizar de mi fugaz huida de la realidad, me encontré con que su beso había acabado, que yo aún tenía los ojos cerrados y saboreaba aun su sabor.

Él sonrió, sujetándome todavia:

—Por cierto, fui yo el que…

—Lo sé —le interrumpí— reconozco éste beso desde antes.

Por supuesto que me había besado en cada carta, en cada oración, en cada palabra… me había besado, amado, acariciado con la belleza de sus letras. Él era todo un poema, hermoso, más allá de su apariencia física, eso era lo esencial y sólo el corazón podía verlo, nada más.

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo.

Se alejó de mí y yo gemí al sentir como se rompía el contacto de nuestras pieles. Salió de la habitación. Yo miré mi regalo para él, éste yacía en la superficie desordenada del escritorio de Miyako. Llegué hasta él y espere a que Takeru volviera. Sólo pasaron algunos minutos cuando la luz del pasillo se coló a la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras suyo llamando una vez más el ambiente apagado del lugar —hablando de luminosidad.

—Es para ti, tú eras mi amiga secreta —anunció—. ¡Feliz navidad, Mimí!

Abrí la boca incrédula, el destino conspiraba a nuestro favor. Ahora podía verlo con sus gafas y su traje de negro diciendo: «Conspirador, destino conspirador» y vaya que le lucia decir aquello. Sonreí y le extendí mi obsequio:

—Feliz navidad, amigo secreto.

—Tú también —asentí—, ¡guou!, que linda casualidad —estiró sus labios en una sonrisa genuina—. Lo abrimos a la de tres.

—Sí. Yo cuento: uno, dos, ¡tres!

Coreamos un "¡Guao!" seguido de "¡Es genial!"

Mi regalo era una fotografía enmarcada y vieja del grupo, estábamos todos reunidos, felices, al lado de nuestros camaradas, de Patamon y Palmon. Volvía a sentir las lágrimas rozando mi piel. Los recuerdos del pasado me pasaban factura, pero ya no como antes, ahora lloraba de felicidad, sollozaba por recordar aquello tan gratamente y por como esas vivencias me habían convertido en quien ahora soy. Fuera el temor de volver a ser la misma consentida y miedosa, fuera aquella forma despectiva de no encontrar lo esencial en los demás. Yo era la misma Mimí, pero menos prejuiciosa, menos caprichosa. Era la misma Mimí repotenciada y ahora amada por un chico menor que yo, pero más grande en espíritu, en madurez mental y emocional.

—Me quería cerciorar de que no olvidaras nunca esos días en los que siempre la pasábamos todos juntos. —Su voz me hizo mirarle, supuse que me había pedido por mucho tiempo en la imagen que me regalaba aquellos días que no volverían—. Hoy fue un desastre, pero estoy seguro de que volveremos a reunirnos, por supuesto, desde esa vez hasta ahora todo ha cambiado. Aunque no sé si sea para bien o para mal.

—Para bien —dije con firmeza—. Todo ha cambiado para bien —sonreí, él se acercó y me abrazó.

—¿Qué te parece si leemos un poco de mi libro, ahora doblemente, favorito?

—Me parece genial, pero tú lo cuentas, amo como relatas las historias. Se te da eso de las palabras, sabes… Deberías ser escritor.

—El equipo Takimi irá a leer —soltó con diversión. A mí me pareció lindo y tierno que recordara aquel día.

Nos acomodamos en la cama de Yolei y me acurruqué en su pecho mientras comenzaba la lectura. Aparentemente, en el apartamento ya no quedaba nadie. Takeru me aseguró que buscó y buscó, pero no dio con ninguno. Supuse que estaban haciéndose cargo de sus cosas. Cómo yo de las mías. Podría decir que fue un poco incómodo besar a un niño. Pero en ningún momento pensé que besaba a uno. Es como dice aquel famoso libro:

«A los mayores les gustan las cifras. Cuando se les habla de un nuevo amigo, jamás preguntan sobre lo esencial del mismo. Nunca se les ocurre preguntar: '¿Qué tono tiene su voz?' (…) Pero en cambio preguntan: '¿Qué edad tiene?' (…) Solamente con estos detalles creen conocerles».

Y yo estoy segura de que si me dedicara a buscar sapos para besar príncipes, ninguno de ellos, por muy mayores que sean, tendrían la gracia y madurez que describe a mi Takeru.

Cuando te ocurren cosas extraordinarias y nuevas que nunca antes te han pasado y te parecen hermosas, no puedes poner resistencia ante el encanto de esa vivencia. Imagina tu primer amor, el primer beso, cuando viste por primera vez el mar, ¿te resististe a vivir tan hermoso acontecimiento? Por fin pude entender aquella cita que una vez hizo aquel extraño _Amigo secreto,_ le llamó misterio, no porque quisiera a una sumisa o tenerme enamorada, sino porque era algo desconocido, nuevo y sublime. Experimentábamos sentimientos que jamás habíamos experimentado, pero que nos resultaba fascinante.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas mías:<strong>

Debía acabar con esto. No para salir del paso, sino porque sufro de incontinencia en cuanto a sentir culpabilidad. Éste es un fic navideño que terminó en febrero ¡Éxito! No importa, sólo espero que a Takari95 le haya gustado mucho. Esto es todo, mi niña. Cómo el capítulo anterior, este es el resultado de muchas réplicas de la idea original.

Técnicamente no son viñetas, son historias correlacionadas contadas desde el punto de vista de sus protagonistas. Aclaro esto al foro.

Con respecto a un cabo suelto: Yolei dice en su versión que una frase de "Nada es cierto, todo está permitido" le hacía eco en su mente. Ése era el juego que Sora mencionó en el capítulo pasado, el que Davis y Kou jugaban. Sacando cuentas, los niños elegidos deberían estar en el 2007, no en el 2006, lo siento, me equivoqué.

No sé eso de los libros y sus ediciones especiales, así que por eso el *al lado del Libro. Es obvio a quien le pertenece ese escrito al francés Antoine. Un genio que me enamoró con su forma de interpretar la vida. Gracias a él me resisto a crecer. Amo a El Principito y su fascinante visión. La Mimí confundida era yo cuando sólo leía las frases al azar. AL terminar de leer el libro pude comprenderle mejor.

¡Muero de sueño! Así que mejor me despido. Gracias por seguir la historia. Se baja el telón.

Ciao!


End file.
